


Баррикады

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Баррикады

Миссии на пару со Сквало – то еще удовольствие. Много шума, выяснения отношений, риска на самой грани, беготни, трупов и зашкаливающего уровня адреналина в крови. Каждый раз, как чудо, – и сама выжила, и он не погиб. Мечта мазохиста.  
Хотя кому она врет? Это удовольствие. Это такое удовольствие, от которого она уже сколько лет отказаться не может, от которого даже сейчас сладко тянет в низу живота и хочется облизнуть губы – хорошо, что ее научили контролировать свои порывы. Вряд ли Цуне понравится, если его Хранитель начнет томно жмуриться и сексуально есть свою помаду у всех на глазах. Во всяком случае, не на общих посиделках всей компанией у него в кабинете.   
\- Ямамото, чему радуешься? Можно подумать, тебя в отпуск отправляют, а не на чертовы переговоры с этими еба… нехорошими людьми.  
Гокудера виновато покосился на Цуну – тот не любил, когда в его присутствии матерились, и взрывной Младший босс честно пытался себя контролировать. С остальными сдерживаться он нужным не считал.  
\- А почему бы нет? Я давно не была в Нью-Йорке, а осенью там очень красиво.  
\- Зашибись, ты еще успеваешь любоваться пейзажами.  
Ямамото только пожала плечами. Пререкаться с Гокудерой было бессмысленно – об этом свидетельствовал весь десятилетний опыт существования бок о бок в Вонголе, – а настроения просто подразнить Хаято не было. Не хотелось.  
Хотелось в Нью-Йорк, в окруженный золотым октябрьским парком отель, одноместный номер – чтобы на кровати было тесно двоим, а на полу валялась небрежно брошенная одежда.  
\- Хаято, а вот тебе бы не помешало отдохнуть, – Цуна озабоченно посмотрел на свою Правую руку – бледный, с темными кругами под глазами от постоянного недосыпа, слишком худой Гокудера вряд ли попал бы на обложку журнала «Спорт и здоровье», зато сошел бы за своего в компании зомби.  
Если, конечно, ожившие мертвецы существуют. Ямамото представила себя в виде завернутой в рваные бинты мумии и снова улыбнулась. Смешно. Но в искусстве оставаться в живых им пока нет равных  
\- Значит, на этом и остановимся. – Цуна устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Что, уже отсовещались? Она опять что-то прослушала, но переспрашивать было бы глупо. Все равно Мукуро звал ее на чашечку кофе после совещания, у него можно и узнать все мудрые решения начальства заодно с последними новостями и сплетнями.  
\- Таке, ты идешь?  
Иллюзионист уже стоял рядом – пахло от него восхитительно, морской свежестью и душной пряностью. Несочитаемое и прекрасное.  
\- Конечно. Цуна, мне заехать вечером?  
\- Не стоит, я все равно ужинаю с этим прокурором из Рима… Столичную шишку придется обрабатывать лично. – Десятый недовольно вздохнул, игнорируя обиженный взгляд Гокудеры. При всех своих несомненных достоинствах Правая рука далеко не всегда сможет заменить всего Саваду целиком.   
\- Тогда увидимся в Нью-Йорке.  
В городе Большого яблока можно носить тонкие черные свитера под горло, вязаные береты и длинные шарфы – Сицилия подарит такую возможность только ближе к декабрю. Сицилия любит свою жару и солнце.  
Неделя прохладной осени в череде знойных месяцев. Пара дней на «обнюхивание», потом – серьезные разговоры, согласование деталей, торги, как на восточном базаре. Еще день – на прибытие больших боссов. А пока они будут производить друг на друга впечатление, деля неиспеченные пироги и шкуры неубитых медведей – еще несколько часов в полутемном номере, жесткие руки на бедрах – левая до дрожи в коленях холодна и тверда, и длинные волосы – таких длинных у нее нет и не будет.  
Впрочем, короткая стрижка ей идет.  
Мукуро говорит, что она похожа на Одри Хепберн, зачем-то решившую податься в легкую атлетику.   
Ямамото нравится это сравнение. 

***  
\- Ты уже созвонилась со своей Акулой? – Мукуро лениво изучал меню, хотя – Ямамото была уверена – закажет он только кофе и сок. Ананасовый.  
\- Успею, – Таке рылась в сумке, а вернее, в огромном бауле, который всегда таскала с собой. Ее «сумочки» давно стали притчей во языцех всей Вонголы, а Гокудера просто в бешенство впадал, когда она пыталась выудить из бездонных кожаных недр, скажем, сотовый. – Черт бы побрал эти бусы, все время они путаются…  
\- Какие бусы?  
\- Эти, – Ямамото вытащила из сумки жемчужную нить, за которую цеплялась расческа, наушники от непонятной хрени и ключи с брелком в виде пули. Может даже, пуля была настоящей.  
\- Ты таскаешь с собой свои побрякушки? – Мукуро рассмеялся. – На всякий случай? Поверь, они не подойдут к этой юбке.  
\- Да нет же, – Таке ловко освободила ключи из жемчужного плена и сунула их в карман. – Это с того приема в честь сенатора как-там-его… Сняла и забыла выложить.  
\- Если учесть, что прием был всего неделю назад, то ничего, это еще не склероз. Начну беспокоиться через месяц.  
Ямамото скептически посмотрела на почти идеально круглые жемчужины, матово поблескивавшие в ее ладони:  
\- Давно пора разобраться в этой свалке. И в жизни заодно.  
\- С чего бы вдруг? – Мукуро удивленно посмотрел на подругу. – Ты, наконец, станешь ответственной и дисциплинированной занудой, как тебе все время твердит Гокудера? Лучше пошли его в задницу.  
\- При чем тут Гокудера? – Таке, вздохнув, бросила бусы обратно в сумку. Девать их все равно больше некуда. – Я сутками торчу в штабе, неделями мотаюсь по Италии, Европе и всяким Богом забытым джунглям. А мне надо привести в порядок счета, надо, наконец, оформить бумаги на квартиру в Палермо, надо съездить к папе, заняться машиной, похоже, после той перестрелки у церкви новую покупать придется, и надо увеличить грудь.  
Мукуро, равнодушно кивавший, пока она перечисляла все пункты плана по переустройству своей запущенной жизни, на последнем «надо» поперхнулся и раскашлялся.  
\- Ты шутишь?!  
\- Как же, мой собственный адвокат уже готов подать на меня же в суд. Эти бумаги…  
\- Ты хочешь увеличить грудь?!  
Посетители за соседними столиками начали оборачиваться – Мукуро отнюдь не шептал.   
\- Конечно, шучу. – Ямамото широко улыбнулась паре пожилых итальянцев, неодобрительно на них косившихся. – Я думала, ты меня не слушаешь.  
\- Слушаю, только не пугай меня больше. Хотя… – Иллюзионист прищурился, нагло рассматривая бюст Таке, размерами и правда не впечатлявший. Нет, для японки все было не так уж и плохо, но далеко не идеально. – Почему бы и нет? Сквало понравится, а нет – найдешь любовников поприличней своего блондинчика, сисястых все любят.  
Ямамото закатила глаза, но улыбку все равно сдержать не смогла:   
\- Намекнуть, кто среди моих знакомых предпочитает не сиськи, а…  
\- Боже, когда ты стала такой вульгарной? – Мукуро не дал ей договорить, необидно рассмеявшись. – Ладно, давай уже что-нибудь заказывать, у меня мало времени. Планы на вечер, – пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ямамото.  
\- Ты меня бросаешь? – с почти настоящей печалью сказала девушка, листая меню. – Придется утешаться шоколадным тортом.  
\- Тебя, пожалуй, бросишь. – Мукуро фыркнул и махнул рукой, подзывая официантку. – Но Кея сегодня особенно прекрасен и, судя по всего лишь трем «камикоросам» в мой адрес, склонен провести романтический вечер со свечами и тонфа.  
\- Бедный Хибари, – сочувственно улыбнулась Таке. – Когда-нибудь ты сведешь его с ума.  
\- Бедный я, – «возмутился» иллюзионист, глядя, как несут его кофе. Сок он, кстати, заказал апельсиновый. – Все мои чары разбиваются о стену его холодности.  
\- Так это Хибари в порыве холода и безразличия наставил тебе засосов на шее? – Ямамото, заполучив свой торт, благодушно посмотрела на Мукуро – его разноцветные глаза блестели, видимо, от воспоминаний о «холодных» поцелуях.  
\- О, шея! Ты еще не видела мою…  
\- И слава Богу! – Таке расхохоталась, представив, где именно на бледной коже Мукуро остались следы бурной ночи в компании Хибари-ледышки. – Избавь меня от подробностей, я все же скромная японская девушка.  
\- Ты?!   
\- Конечно. И сексом занимаюсь только в темноте.  
\- Ты меня убиваешь!  
Ямамото смеялась вместе с Мукуро, а минуты убегали, приближая для него страстную ночь в иллюзорных лепестках сакуры, для нее – вечернюю тренировку и здоровый сон в пустой неустроенной квартире.  
Надо все-таки заняться оформлением бумаг. Все-таки это ее новый дом.

***  
Весь полет Сквало благополучно проспал, смешно нахохлившись, как замерзший воробей, в своем кресле. Ямамото тоже с удовольствием бы подремала, но сон не шел, спасибо выпитым в аэропорту трем чашкам кофе – она слишком рано приехала, ждать нью-йоркского рейса было скучно, и треп с барменом в пустом vip-кафе над ароматной чашечкой скрашивал ожидание. А вот Сквало опоздал – регистрация уже закончилась, когда он показался у нужной стойки.  
Впрочем, уговорить милую молоденькую служащую сделать для него исключение Супербии особого труда не составило. Сквало не умел флиртовать, но к счастью для него при такой внешности этого и не требовалось. Таке не сомневалась, что листок с красоткиным телефоном осел в кармане черной кожаной куртки – Сквало любил такие, приталенные, в которых он выглядел еще стройнее, чем был на самом деле.  
На самом деле он худой, сильный и жилистый, и ноги у него длинные, и сотни шрамов, а волосы на теле темнее, чем белая шевелюра. Красивый. Может и будет у девочки шанс все это узнать, если Сквало не потеряет телефон, не найдет на вечер подружку повеселей или не сдохнет.  
\- Ямамото, тебе не идет быть задумчивой, все же знают, что думать ты не умеешь.  
Проснулся. Язвит, сукин сын.  
\- Не умею, – согласно кивнула Таке, улыбнувшись – не понравившаяся Сквало тень исчезла с тонкого лица, будто ее и не было. Только галлюцинациями вариец не страдал. – Еще есть время, спи.   
\- Сам знаю, – Сквало потянулся, задев локтем плечо девушки. – Или, может, колыбельную мне споешь?  
\- Обязательно. В отеле.  
Сквало, сощурившись, посмотрел на спутницу – Ямамото почти смеялась, прижимая тонкий палец к губам, будто пытаясь удержать неуместный смех.  
Она всегда смеялась. Иногда ему хотелось увидеть слезы на фарфоровых щеках – кукла японская! – но это желание было глупым. Очень глупым.  
Она мурлыкала ему колыбельные – фальшивя и перевирая итальянские слова, заменяя их японскими или простым и вечным «ля-ля-ля».  
Она единственная сражалась с ним на равных.  
\- Сначала работа, потом… колыбельные. – Его взгляд задержался на пухлых бледных губах, изогнутых, как перевернутый полумесяц – рогами вверх. – Хотя я бы предпочел поменять последовательность.  
Почти как признание – скучал. Они не виделись пару месяцев, после той вымотавшей их обоих миссии в Мексике.   
\- Я подготовила все необходимое. – Машина будет ждать в аэропорту, местный наблюдатель от Вонголы явиться туда же, связь с осведомителями налажена. Ямамото умела организовывать их «бизнес» не хуже прочих. Не любила – но никогда не допускала проколов.  
\- Хорошо. – Сквало закрыл глаза. О работе думать не хотелось – последнюю неделю ему почти не удавалось поспать. Почему проблемы никогда не заканчиваются?   
А еще подспудно грызла мысль, что добренькая Ямамото просто жалеет его, не позволяя взвалить на себя еще кучу вопросов, помимо тех, что щедро подбрасывают ему долбаный босс и ебанутые подчиненные. Служба в Варии – не сахар, должность зама Занзаса – не мед.  
Зато приятным бонусом – добрая фея Ямамото Таке, всегда готовая спеть колыбельную и прикончить с десяток гангстеров.  
Хреновей всего – ему это нравится.  
\- Снижаемся.  
Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк… Жди нас, мы позволим тебе вздохнуть чуть легче, прирезав пару-тройку уродов, возомнивших о себе слишком много.  
Ямамото чертовски сексуальна, когда отточенным движением закидывает свою катану за спину. Встречающие их придурки дергаются от страха, когда она так делает – и улыбается, конечно, – а Сквало дергается от желания. Его возбуждают женщины и мечи, а женщины с мечами…  
Таке может довести его до боевой готовности просто поведя плечом, за которым вздрагивает, как живая, катана.   
Только все равно ее спина напряжена, а улыбки, которые она щедро дарит американцам, фальшивы, как пластмассовый жемчуг. Пустой и легкий, ничего не стоящий – просто еще один обман.  
В фарфоровых оскалах местных заправил правдивости не больше, чем в прогнозе погоды на уик-энд. Сквало ловит на себе расчетливые, недобрые взгляды и зевает. Его эти игры утомляют.  
В зале дорогого ресторана полумрак, приглушенный свет старинных бра придает неприятному разговору оттенок тоскливой интимности. Взгляды становятся маслянистее, а срывающиеся с языков слова – наглее и правдивее. Американцы честно их ненавидят и искренне презирают. Особенно кукольно-нежную Таке. Женщин нельзя принимать всерьез, читается в этих матово поблескивающих гляделках, женщины не созданы для их опасного бизнеса.   
Ямамото, легкомысленно помешивающая трубочкой дорогой замысловатый коктейль, словно живое доказательство этой аксиомы. Они же не видели шрамов на ее белой-белой коже, не знали, насколько сильны тонкие руки, не пытались ее обставить в мозгоебущих переговорах.  
Сам Сквало предпочитает молчать и наблюдать, как Таке играет в свои «кошки-мышки» с глупыми грызунами в галстуках.  
\- Вам предоставят все необходимые данные, мисс Ямамото, мистер Сквало…  
\- Нет, мне ничего не известно о счетах в Швейцарии… Ах, вы об этих счетах! Конечно-конечно…  
\- Договоренность между американскими и швейцарскими властями никак не повлияют на сохранность этих средств… Нет, прямых гарантий мы не получали, но…  
\- Семья Коломбо слишком влиятельна, ее положение позволяет ей действовать без оглядки на…  
\- Возможно, Дон Коломбо сможет встретиться с мистером Савадой… Простите, Доном Савадой.  
\- Мисс Ямамото, мы все держим под контролем, поверьте. Такой красавице не стоит быть слишком серьезной. Может, немного шерри?..  
\- Мистер Сквало! Нет!!!  
\- Сквало!  
Но Сквало не любит, когда ее игры заходят слишком далеко.   
Ямамото могла сколько угодно злиться на него, пытаясь не дать прибить на месте хитрожопых «союзничков», только это самое «Сквало» она выдыхает куда убедительнее и нежнее, подаваясь навстречу его толчкам, сминая тонкие простыни, обхватывая сильными ногами его тело, до крови закусывая губы.  
\- Сква-ло…  
В окно заглядывают звезды – на Сицилии они куда ярче – и, кажется, ее глаза блестят, словно те южные, сицилийские, сравнение с которыми эти бледные искры проигрывают вчистую.  
\- Сква…  
Она стонет от удовольствия и заражает его этим стоном.  
Им хорошо.  
И плевать на звезды.  
Он заставил ее любить меч, он научил ее самым смертоносным ударам, он показал ей, как прекрасен секс.  
Ямамото Таке.  
У тебя есть власть надо мной.   
Только тебе этого знать не надо.

***  
Снова день и снова разговоры.  
На них смотрят с тщательно скрываемой опаской – как на прирученных клыкастых леопардов, которых сицилийские боссы опустили погулять в каменных джунглях Нью-Йорка – кормят деликатесами, демонстрируют стильные до тошноты офисы, дают полюбоваться на тренировку местных бойцов – Сквало только закатил глаза, когда острый локоть Таке больно ткнулся в его ребра, напоминая, что насмешки неуместны – и говорят, говорят, говорят.  
Иногда хочется просто заткнуть себе уши. По-детски, ладонями.  
Ямамото смеется, когда Сквало рассказывает ей про свое тайное желание. Поздний вечер, ужин на двоих (не считать же за компанию десяток наблюдателей, пытающихся быть незаметными?), многолюдная даже после полуночи забегаловка на Манхэттэне, где готовят лучшие стейки в Нью-Йорке.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя пожалела? – Ямамото устало проводит пальцами по коротким волосам и тут же отдергивает руку – боится за прическу, что ли? С каких это пор?  
\- Жрать хочу, – Супербия заказал мясо с кровью и пиво. От мидий и икры он устал еще во время ланча.   
Все-таки американцы в большинстве своем начисто лишены вкуса и воображения.  
\- Я тоже, – Таке задумчиво рассматривала местную публику – туристы, туристы и снова туристы. И местный алкоголик, понуро сидящий у барной стойки над стаканом с неведомым пойлом. – Но пока ждем заказ, могу и пожалеть.  
\- Обидеть хочешь?  
\- Гордый ты мой, – Ямамото хмыкнула, встретившись глазами с Супербией. Впрочем, она не боялась акул, даже голодных.   
\- Жалость – для слабаков, – отрезал Сквало, игнорируя язвительную реплику.   
\- А для настоящих мужчин что? – полюбопытствовала девушка, наблюдая, как тени играют на лице сидящего напротив любовника. Сейчас Супербия казался старше своих лет.  
\- Ну… – Вариец усмехнулся и тени снова подчеркнули жесткость его лица. – Если тебе так хочется сделать мне хорошо…  
\- Никаких минетов в туалете, – Ямамото ответила на его ухмылку нежной-нежной улыбкой. – И никаких…  
\- Ты разбила мне сердце, – перебил ее Сквало. – А я всего лишь хотел… Хм. Тебе нравится Шэрон Стоун в «Щепке»?  
\- И трусы я тоже снимать не буду.  
\- Зануда.  
\- Извращенец.  
\- А может все-таки?..  
\- Ешь свой стейк.  
\- Ты хуже босса.  
\- Он соглашается снимать трусы? Занзас – душка.  
\- Блядь, Ямамото! – Сквало даже подавился, представив Занзаса, медленно и эротично стягивающего с волосатых ляжек цветастые семейники. То есть Занзас, возможно и даже скорее всего, носил нормальное белье, но Супербия на воображение не жаловался. – Это твой босс страдает эксгибиционизмом, а не мой!  
\- Давай не будем меряться боссами, а? Я уже за день намерялась… – Таке неопределенно махнула рукой, будто отметая воспоминания о дневных упражнениях в словоблудии. Чья угроза будет красочней и вежливей, кто выставит «союзников» в более жалком виде, кому доведется почувствовать себя ничтожеством после невинного на первый взгляд замечания…  
\- Ладно, все равно завтра в дело вступаю я, – Сквало вздохнул. Чтобы ни думали о чертовке Ямамото местные дельцы, в их тандеме она играла роль «доброго полицейского». – Им понравится.  
\- Бедняжки, – равнодушно сказала Таке. Ее больше интересовал ужин и то, что за ним последует. В конце концов, в умении Сквало выбивать противников из колеи своим задорным «Врай» и наглостью на грани фола, она не сомневалась. После этого снова придет ее очередь – и на ее мягкий голос и вежливость придурки поведутся как миленькие. Главное – не нарушить равновесия и не спугнуть пташек раньше времени.  
И все это не отменяет того, что среди «придурков» есть умные и скользкие личности, от которых можно ждать любых неожиданностей.  
В сыром – только что прошел дождь – воздухе пахло листвой и стоячей водой. Именно Ямамото пришло в голову прогуляться по парку, благо их отель находился как раз на другой стороне паркового пруда.   
\- Мы уже могли бы быть в кровати, – недовольно пробурчал Сквало, широко шагая по полутемной аллее. Таке отстала – гнаться за безразличным к природным красотам Супербией она не собиралась. Нет, ей тоже хотелось в постель, прижаться к теплому сильному телу, запустить руки в чужие волосы…  
Наверное, она была слегка мазохисткой. Совсем чуть-чуть, ровно настолько, чтобы оттянуть удовольствие на полчаса. Сладкие полчаса ожидания.  
\- Смотри.  
Сквало посмотрел.  
\- Он сейчас сломает ей шею, а она высосет его язык.  
Целующаяся на кружевном мосту в лунном сиянии парочка – что может быть красивей и пошлее! - варийца не впечатлила.  
\- Знаешь, Сквало…  
Супербия оторвал взгляд от влюбленных и посмотрел на Ямамото. Она, прищурившись, наблюдала за неловкими объятиями на мосту.  
\- Что?  
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, так это за твою чуткость и невьебенный оптимизм.  
\- Чего?..  
Но Таке уже смеялась, прижимаясь лбом к плечу слегка ошарашенного мечника, и тому ничего не оставалось, как только обнять ее за не по-женски сильные плечи – а все равно кость тонкая и можно сосчитать все позвонки просто проведя рукой по спине, теплая кожа пахнет горьковатыми духами, и волосы пахнут, и небрежно обмотанный поверх пальто шарф, и…  
\- Иди сюда.  
Прижатая к шероховатой коре дерева – хрен знает какого, но его листья закрывали любопытную луну, и в этой ночной тени – темнота в темноте – дышать ее духами было вкусно и хорошо, да и все остальное…  
Ямамото только вздохнула глубоко, когда холодный воздух коснулся обнаженной груди – конец октября, как-никак – но пальцы Сквало заботливо прикрыли нежную кожу, заскользили – от соска вверх, где ненужной тряпкой болтался шерстяной шарф.  
Ее руки уже лежали на кожаном ремне, обхватывающем узкие бедра – у Сквало перехватило дыхание, когда Ямамото коснулась его живота холодной ладонью, царапнув – специально! – острым ногтем как раз под пупком.   
\- Давай, Таке…  
Плевать, что наблюдатели могут их увидеть, чего-чего, а шантажа они не бояться. Подумаешь, убийцы Вонголы развлекаются в осеннем парке.  
Им еще и не такие пороки приписывают, а ожидания толпы надо оправдывать.  
\- Сквало!  
Таке запрокинула голову, зажмурив темные глаза и, кажется, позволяя Супербии делать все, что ему хочется. Она позволяла Сквало все – если это «все» совпадало с ее желаниями.  
Иногда, впрочем, им обоим мешало мироздание. Божественная воля, если угодно. Дьявольские происки. Рок. Судьба.  
У Ямамото зазвонил сотовый.  
\- Блядь, – почти простонал Сквало, узнавая мелодию. Гимн школы Намимори в тишине осенней ночи звучал как-то зловеще. – Не бери трубку!  
\- Ты сошел с ума?.. Алло, Хибари? – Девушка, даже не запахнув расстегнутого пальто и рубашки, – Супербия стиснул зубы, глядя на белеющую в темноте грудь – расслабленно прислонилась к дереву. – Что случилось?  
Звонить ей Хибари Кея, ледяная бестия, гордец и женоненавистник, стал бы только в случае крайней необходимости.  
\- Привет, дорогая.  
Ямамото расхохоталась.  
\- Ну ты даешь, твою ж мать!  
Сквало непонимающе уставился на развеселившуюся Таке – в голубоватом свете от экрана мобильного ее лицо казалось совсем кукольным. Тонкий фарфор, длиннющие тени от ресниц на щеках, чуть заметная ямочка в уголке припухшего рта.   
Тот шрам, который так неудачно рассекал точеный подбородок, Ямамото убрала в клинике пластической хирургии. Специально летала в Лос-Анджелес, совместив нужное с еще более необходимым – Вонгола должна была избавиться от предателя, скрывшегося на Восточном побережье.  
Сквало тот шрам нравился.  
Таке, чувствуя его взгляд, посмотрела на него и слегка отстраненно улыбнулась.   
\- …он уснул, не успев скинуть меня с кровати. И, заметь, так утомить его мог только я. Чистая победа.  
\- Сначала бедняжку затрахали на миссии, потом он затрахал Цуну в переносном смысле и тебя в буквальном. Купи ему витаминок, долго он так не протянет.  
\- Ну-ну, радость моя, ты сомневаешься в моей дальновидности и предусмотрительности?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Негодую. – Таке представила, как сладко потягивается на смятых простынях – или футоне? Хибари предпочитает все японское – чертов волшебник и прикусила губу. Вонгольские любовники были красивы, ей легко было представить два одинаково совершенно-несовершенных тела, сплетенных в яростных объятиях, – и Сквало был слишком близко и дышал слишком тяжело. Ее любовник.  
Эта ночь морочила ей голову, заставляя дрожать не от холода, а от дурманящего острого ощущения полноты жизни.  
\- По поводу?  
\- Ямамото! – Сквало надоело ждать, пока девчонка натреплется с… с Хибари Кеей?  
\- Подожди… Сквало, тише! Сейчас. По поводу ящика шампанского… – это уже опять в трубку.   
\- Ямамото! – Супербия раздраженно протянул руку, чтобы отнять у не вовремя отвлекшейся девушки телефон, но Таке легко пресекла эту попытку – варийцу пришлось отскочить, потирая ушибленное запястье и гордясь ученицей, мать ее за ногу. Не протезом же эту заразу…  
\- Ладно, проиграла так проиграла… Ты молодец, умница и бог секса, и я должна тебе… – Ямамото вздрогнула, когда Сквало сдавленно просипел «Воо-и?!», и тут же вскрикнула – тому все же удалось выхватить у нее трубку.  
\- Ты, урод!... – Ревнующий варийский капитан был страшен и опасен. Ямамото блаженно прищурилась. – Ты, блядь…  
\- Камикорос.  
Супербия заткнулся, недоверчиво посмотрел на зажатый в руке телефон и опять поднес к уху:  
\- Это что, блядь, за…  
\- Камикорос, травоядное.  
Этот холодный голос без интонаций – машина для убийства не испытывает эмоций, не так ли? – нельзя было перепутать ни с каким другим. Сквало подумал и нажал на отбой.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Я разговаривала с коллегой, – давясь смехом, сообщила Ямамото, заставив Супербию недовольно скривиться. – Что-то не так?  
\- С богом секса? Отмороженным Облаком?  
Ямамото не выдержала и рассмеялась, подавшись вперед и уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
\- Чего?! – Сквало злился – не той смертоносной яростью, которая питала его гордость и гробила врагов, а раздражением обычного нормального мужика, чья подружка выкидывает хрен знает какие фортели. Например, назначает всяких мудаков секс-гигантами.  
\- Прости, но ты… – Таке всхлипнула, пытаясь успокоится. – У тебя было такое лицо… Я…  
\- Что за хуев бог секса?  
\- Мукуро. Мне звонил Мукуро, – Ямамото посмотрела на Сквало своим самым честным взглядом, плотно сжав губы – лишь бы не улыбнуться.  
\- А я вот разговаривал с вашим отморозком. С чего бы это? – Супербия не верил бабам. Ямамото… Ямамото он не верил чуть меньше, чем остальным. Все-таки она была своим парнем.  
Не в постели, конечно.  
\- А ты догадайся.  
\- Блядь, Ямамото!  
\- Спят они вместе, Отелло, спя-ят! – Таке закатила глаза, еще крепче прижимаясь к теплому телу. – Да и я тебе клятву верности не давала.  
\- Похрен. И на пидорасов похрен. Только не смей отвлекаться на всякую хрень, пока я с тобой, – Сквало обнял ее, но без особого энтузиазма и Ямамото это почувствовала – она легко читала все его порывы и желания.  
Он тоже не давал никаких клятв. Может быть, в этом была вся проблема.  
\- Как скажете, синьор капитан.  
Девушка отстранилась, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке.   
Сквало потер переносицу и решил, что светская беседа избавит их от взаимной неловкости.   
\- Так почему Мукуро?  
\- Мы поспорили, что Кея никогда не позволит ему остаться у себя до утра. Вернее, это я спорила, а Мукуро собирался мне доказать, что ничего невозможного для него нет.  
\- Доказал?  
\- Если выживет сейчас, я буду должна ему ящик шампанского. И поцеловать Хибари. Взасос.  
Сквало хмыкнул:  
\- У вас в Вонголе волна самоубийств?  
\- У нас в Вонголе все любят друг друга, – язвительно ответила Таке, выделив это «у нас». Сердится. – Идем?  
\- Идем. – Сквало ухмыльнулся и смахнул с коротких волос девушки сухую веточку. Или лист. Или просто ему захотелось дотронуться до смоляных в ночной темноте прядей, пока еще можно. Пока он своей глупостью не похерил вот это все – ночь, мост из стального кружева и ждущую их теплую постель. Все, что есть между ними. – Богиня.  
\- Секса?  
\- Обломов.  
\- Смешно.  
\- Это как раз грустно.  
\- Сквало?  
\- Мм?  
\- Пошли быстрее.

***  
День шел по накатанной – утренний быстрый секс, черная машина у входа в отель и кофе в «Старбакс» – Ямамото абсолютно не смущал «плебейский» статус кофейни – снова встречи, многозначительный треп и взгляды, от которых хотелось спрятаться под стол. По крайней мере, Таке хотелось – чтобы отсмеяться вволю.  
Сквало был на высоте.   
Акула била хвостом, демонстрировала полный набор острейших зубов и устрашающе рассекала плавником водную гладь, пока, в конце концов, тихое болотце, в котором прятались местные черти, не стало волновать, как море в трехбалльный шторм.   
Местный аквариум еще только ждал высоких гостей с исторической родины, а гости рангом пониже уже успели довести его обитателей до состояния китов, жаждущих выброситься на берег и помереть там спокойно, умиротворенно и тихо. Тихо.  
Сквало оправдывал свою репутацию и связки не берег – даже привычная Таке моментами вздрагивала, что уж говорить об американцах, привыкших к «цивилизованному» бизнесу. Купленные прокуроры, посаженные на денежную «иглу» судьи, адвокаты – лучшие выпускники «Лиги плюща», переговоры в модных ресторанах и приглашения на ланч к губернатору. «Дикие» сицилийские мафиози нервировали боссов. Боссы привыкли, чтобы все было правильно – гольф по воскресеньям и трупы в аккуратных целлофановых пакетах. Вежливость, подкрепленная долларами и пулями.  
Сицилийцы плевать хотели на местный монастырь с его уставом.   
Они демонстрировали силу и кураж, тот самый, с которым в двадцатые люди в шляпах и штиблетах строили свои империи и королевства в великой демократической стране.  
\- Вра-ай, мой босс с кресла задницу не поднимет ради каких-то жалких миллионов!  
\- За дураков нас держишь, ты…  
\- И договоры с колумбийцами можете подписывать без нас, ха. Попробуйте.  
\- Банки? Это наши банки и наши люди.   
\- Равное участие? Вам в школе не говорили, что шестьдесят на сорок – это далеко не поровну?  
\- Наши предложения? А раньше вы что, жопой слушали?   
\- Значит, я могу передать боссу, что вы, наконец, начали использовать мозги по назначению?  
\- Кстати, Саваду пытались убить семнадцать раз. Босса… Я сбился со счета где-то после тридцатого идиота, пытавшегося его пристрелить. Или взорвать? В общем, захотите пополнить коллекцию мертвых киллеров, имейте в виду, босс предпочитает самых лучших. Их убивать интереснее.  
\- Конечно, шучу, как я мог такое про вас подумать. Союзникам надо верить, не так ли?   
\- Я передам. Встреча состоится.  
Ямамото улыбалась приветливо-равнодушно, отслеживала реакцию американцев, пила предложенный чай, хотя любила кофе, и слегка скучала. Сквало, старательно играющий свою роль и даже получающий от этого удовольствие, иногда ловил ее взгляд – непонятный и темный, из-под длинных и острых, как мечи, ресниц.  
Утром она минут десять красила эти свои ресницы, и перепачкала тушью нос, а потом умудрилась потерять ее где-то в ванной.   
\- Почему ты отказался идти на ужин с Бальтоцци и Хакелем? Это невежливо.  
Таке не то чтобы волновали задетые чувства местных шишек, просто Сквало отступил от правил, а на это должны быть причины.  
\- Мы все решили, нет смысла терять время на лишний треп.  
\- Это работа.  
Сквало смешно поморщился, словно унюхав что-то гадкое.   
\- Считай, что сегодня я взял отгул. Босс и так мне задолжал пару лет отпуска.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать сегодня вечером? – Ямамото раскрыла зонтик – дождь усиливался. – И где эта чертова машина?  
\- Сейчас подгонят. – Сквало тоже нырнул под зонтик, обняв ее за талию. – Этот лимузин перекрыл дорогу.  
Громадный, блестящий, почти лоснящийся, как сытый хищник, «роллс» выруливал к входу в отель, заставляя другие автомобили ждать.  
\- И что потом?   
\- Что хочешь. У нас целый вечер, ночь и день.  
Завтра вечером в Нью-Йорк пожалуют боссы.  
\- Хм, если выбираю я… – Ямамото сделала вид, что задумалась.  
Сквало провел рукой по спине девушки, причем рука его будто ненароком скользнула гораздо ниже.   
\- Пожалуй…  
Супербия зажмурился от удовольствия, поглаживая упругую попу. Сегодня Таке надела юбку, а ей шли все эти девчачьи платья и дорогие украшения. Жаль, что чаще он видел ее в строгих брючных костюмах и тренировочной форме.  
Впрочем, еще больше ей шла нагота.   
Ну, и кружевное белье, конечно.  
\- Пожалуй, я хочу устроить шопинг.  
Чулки, подвязки, шпильки…  
Что?!  
\- Шопинг?  
\- Лучшее средство от стресса, – Ямамото невинно улыбнулась слегка опешившему Сквало. – Я хочу развеяться.  
\- Я знаю лучший способ развеяться, – мрачно сказал вариец и руки с ее бедра не убрал.   
\- Расскажешь по дороге, – хмыкнула девушка, глядя, как паркуют их автомобиль. – Ты за рулем?  
\- Я.   
Дверцы хлопнули, причем Сквало явно не церемонился, выместив недовольство на безвинном «мерседесе».  
\- Не грусти, милый. Вдруг тебе понравится.  
\- Я не Луссурия, чтобы мне нравились тряпки.  
\- А примерочные?  
Ямамото закинула ногу за ногу, умудрившись сделать это изящно даже в ограниченном пространстве машины, и слегка потянула за край юбки.  
О да, чулки и подвязки…  
\- Просто постель тебя уже не заводит? – Сквало ухмыльнулся и, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, дотронулся до гладкой кожи. Черт, с Таке не соскучишься.  
\- Смотри за дорогой.  
Ямамото оттолкнула его ладонь, одернула юбку и с видом студентки-отличницы сложила руки на коленях.  
\- Ладно, может, есть и в этом… шопинге свои светлые стороны.  
\- Начнем с белья?  
\- Что я буду делать среди бабских трусов и лифчиков?   
\- Смущаться и краснеть.  
\- Блядь, Ямамото!  
\- Осторожно! Чуть не въехали… Хорошо, начнем с обуви.   
\- Шпильки и узкие сапоги? – Сквало вдруг завелся, предчувствуя еще одну веселую глупость, на которые горазда была Таке и он вместе с ней.  
Ямамото рассмеялась:  
\- Сквало, у тебя абсолютно испорченный вкус. Я буду похожа на шлюху.  
\- Можно подумать, тебя волнует, на кого ты будешь похожа. Ты на нашу первую битву в шлепанцах пришла.  
\- Зато мне было удобно. А ты в своих пафосных сапожках…  
\- Спасибо, Ямамото, вот сейчас настроение у меня резко улучшилось, – перебил мечницу Супербия, резко выворачивая руль на перекрестке. Их тренировки-схватки-битвы были особой темой, запретной для чужих и странно притягательной для них двоих. Они могли позволить себе сарказм или, как Ямамото сейчас, смех и воздушный поцелуй в зеркало заднего вида.  
Когда все изменилось? Когда желание победить перешло в желание… Победить. Нет, не так. Это нельзя объяснить словами, это можно рассказать только лязгом ударившихся клинков и стонами в темноте.  
\- И где эти твои магазины?  
\- Выбирай самый дорогой квартал, Сквало, не ошибешься.  
\- Кого ты убила, чтобы получить горшочек с золотом?  
\- Разве что себя, милый. Я получаю миллионы за такое прекрасное самоубийство, как моя жизнь.  
\- Красиво сказала.  
\- Скрасишь мне агонию?  
\- Если купишь туфли на шпильках.  
\- Фетишист.  
\- Зануда.  
\- Только не красные.  
\- Ты снова разбила мои мечты.  
\- Я попробую подарить тебе новые.

Ничего у них не получилось. Ни шопинга, о чем Сквало не больно-то переживал, ни прогулки в осеннем парке, ни поцелуев под дождем – вот глупость! – ни ужина в уютном ресторане с крошечной лампой на столике.  
Была работа. Ночь, звонки из Италии, синеватое мерцание экрана ноутбука – двух, если считать те полтора часа, которые Ямамото провела в активной переписке с Мукуро. Кажется, их ебнутый Хранитель облака все же лишил своего любовника самого дорогого – навороченной «нокии» с дурацким брелком. Что-то вроде желтой птички, подошедшей бы, разве что, младшекласснице с бантами и челочкой.  
\- Устал?  
Сквало, только что всласть наоравшийся на безмозглого зама по снабжению – вот дилемма, просто пристрелить или отправить на миссию, с которой не возвращаются? – даже застонал от удовольствия, когда теплые руки с силой провели по шее и плечам, разминая затекшие мышцы, а к спине прижалось что-то мягкое…  
Ямамото сняла бюстгальтер и только дышала тяжело, когда он ласкал ее груди через тонкий шелк халата. Красивые, нежные, как… как…  
Сквало поэтом не был, но его это не волновало. Какие тут эпитеты и сравнения, когда постель рядом, несколько шагов в обнимку – и можно упасть на пахнущие чем-то свежим простыни, зарыться лицом в короткие волосы, согреться, прижимаясь к теплой Таке, разнежиться под лаской тонких рук, под сладкий женский шепот…  
Ямамото только вздохнула, когда ее горе-любовник размеренно засопел, уткнувшись ей в бок. Впрочем, в четыре часа утра после такого дня, как сегодня… нет, уже давно вчера, она его не смела его винить.  
В конце концов, у нее тоже слипаются глаза.  
А рядом со Сквало ей никогда не снятся кошмары.

***  
\- Да!.. Да!.. Ни в коем случае!.. Придушу, засранец!  
Сквало метался по комнате, рыча в трубку проклятия и ценные указания, которые, судя по всему, Бельфегор принимал к сведению, но отнюдь не к исполнению. Мокрые волосы – звонок застал Супербию в душе – хлестали по испрещенной шрамами спине, полотенце сползало с бедер, заставляя все еще валявшуюся на постели Ямамото блаженно щуриться.  
С утра жизнь казалась не такой уж дрянной штукой, особенно, если утро начинается в компании полуголого мужчины, этот мужчина чертовски привлекателен, и впереди еще целый день – с ним.  
Ямамото прекрасно знала, что любит придурка без памяти и никогда ему этого не скажет.  
\- Бельфегор, мать твою! Запоминай…  
Сквало замолчал, слушая короткие гудки из трубки, и с нарочитой аккуратностью положил телефон на кровать. Сел рядом. Зажмурился, борясь с желанием разнести этот номер вдребезги пополам.   
Вздрогнул, когда Ямамото осторожно тронула его за плечо, погладила нежную кожу и прикоснулась к ней губами. Глубоко вздохнул, когда губы скользнули выше – Таке намотала его волосы на руку, очень нежно, будто лаская пряди – и поцелуй пришелся точно во впадинку на затылке.   
Ямамото изучила его тело чуть ли не лучше своего собственного – у Сквало от легчайшего прикосновения волоски на руках стали дыбом.   
\- Мне нравится твой энтузиазм. – Его ирония мало походила на иронию, слишком уж глухо звучал голос.  
\- М-м? – Таке ткнулась носом ему в шею, положив голову на жесткое, что та доска, плечо.   
\- А продолжение? – Сквало улегся на кровать, обнимая девушку. Лежать на тренированном худом варийце было не особенно удобно, но есть в жизни такие неудобства, которые не променяешь ни на какой комфорт. – У нас же есть полчаса?  
\- Раньше ты бы сказал «к черту время», – приподняла голову Таке, разглядывая его лицо. Смотреть в глаза, правда, не получалось – внимание невольно переключалось на губы.  
Он целуется лучше всех. Страстно. Жестко. Нежно.  
Вкусно.  
И не только целуется.  
\- К черту время, – согласился Супербия, улыбаясь – губы, черт возьми! Как на них не смотреть? Как их не целовать?  
У Ямамото совсем нет силы воли.   
У Сквало нет тормозов.  
У них обоих, похоже, мозги отсутствуют вовсе.  
Пока роскошный самолет Десятого Дона Вонголы пересекает Атлантику, они тихо стонут от избытка ощущений и чувств. Пока стремительный лайнер единственного и неповторимого босса Варии рассекает белые облака над синим океаном, они сплетаются в единое целое, которое на самом деле не целое – гибкое тело Таке кажется смуглым на фоне европейской бледности Сквало.  
Впрочем, лететь их боссам еще долго.  
Можно отдышаться, можно снова привыкнуть к реальности.  
Еще немного полежать рядом в тишине, которую не хочется нарушать даже Сквало.  
В зеркале видны их головы и тела – Таке до живота, рука Супербии на ее талии и белые волосы, прядка которых прилипла к ее щеке.  
\- Смотри. Мне идет?  
Ямамото улыбалась, прижимая к виску светлую прядь. Это было красиво. Экзотично. Сказочно.  
\- Ты похожа на пересидевшую в солярии блондинку, – хмыкнул Сквало, прикладывая другую прядь к голове девушки. – Или на этих ваших… лолит или как их там.  
\- Как хорошо ты разбираешься в молодежной японской моде, – рассмеялась Таке, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. – А я себе нравлюсь.  
\- Глупости. – Сквало вдруг нахмурился, отклонился, и сказочная фея лишилась своих снежных локонов, став просто симпатичной японкой с ямочкой на щеке.  
\- Ну вот.  
Ямамото пожала плечами и поднялась с кровати – пора было собираться в аэропорт. Боссов надо встретить. В конце концов, это их работа.  
Сквало проводил взглядом тонкую фигуру – Ямамото даже не накинула халат. В душе зашумела вода.  
Вроде отпустило.  
Супербия Сквало слушал, как бьется его сердце, и думал о жизни. Жизнь была хороша.  
А то, что будь у них дочка, она могла бы быть похожа на ту сказочную черноглазую красавицу… В самом деле, это такая ерунда. Чушь.  
Жизнь хороша.

***  
В лифте кроме них никого не было. Удивительно.  
\- Сквало, куда ты так смотришь?  
Ямамото подозрительно глянула на спутника, слишком уж засмотревшегося на ее ноги. Или юбку.  
Юбка была короткая и узкая, отвратительно неудобная.  
\- Я? Вот еще.  
Супербия насмешливо сощурился. Он так и стоял, прижавшись спиной к зеркальной стенке, скрестив руки на груди – левая в черной перчатке, – и склонив голову, будто под тяжестью длинных волос.  
Ямамото сама их расчесывала – Сквало почти урчал, как разнежившийся кот, которому чесали за ушком, когда она зарывалась ладонями в белые пряди. Это было то единственное проявление близости, – секс не в счет – которое позволял им обоим Супербия, и которое соединяло теснее самых интимных ласк.  
\- Смотришь.  
\- Как ты будешь ходить в этом чехле? – Сквало не стал снова отпираться и демонстрировать подростковое упрямство. – Это же орудие пытки.  
\- Нормально. Сам попробуй, – Таке усмехнулась. – Из тебя выйдет та еще красотка.  
\- Да уж. Может даже покрасивей тебя, – Супербия ненавидел разговоры, касающиеся его внешности. Ему не нравилось быть красивым.  
\- Не злись, – Ямамото положила одну руку ему на грудь, а второй нажала на кнопку остановки. Они зависли где-то между этажами, между небом и землей.  
\- Тогда извинись.  
Сквало не изменил позы, но в серых глазах читалось предвкушение.  
\- Тогда скажи, что я красивая.  
\- Хм.  
\- Значит, ты спишь с уродиной? – Рука Таке скользила все ниже – к кожаному поясу с вполне консервативной пряжкой. Сквало пришлось надеть деловой костюм и оставить меч в номере – сегодня был день не боя, а слов и бумаг.  
\- С кем я только не сплю.  
\- Ну раз так…  
Ямамото пожала плечами и отошла – отражения в зеркалах повторили ее движения. И то, как она погладила себя по обтянутому черной тканью бедру тоже повторили. И как Сквало дернулся вперед, нарушая правила игры.  
\- Стой!  
Юбка чуть не треснула по шву, когда Супербия потянул ее вверх, обнажая белые бедра – черное кружево дорогих чулок только подчеркивало нежность кожи.  
Даже старый шрам на попе не портил картину.   
Сквало очень нравился этот шрам.  
\- У тебя розовые трусы?!  
\- А что?  
Ямамото бесстыдно крутанула бедром, выставляя вперед ногу, чтобы Сквало было удобнее рассматривать вышитые на нежном шелке цветы.  
\- Заебись.  
\- Ты считаешь, мне надо было надеть рейтузы с начесом?  
\- Это как?  
\- Это никак. Это когда холодно.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, как ты должна извинится.  
\- Я должна?!  
\- Снимай.  
\- Что?  
\- Это розовое безумие.  
\- Опять ты за свое? Извращенец. И, между прочим, оно стоит больше ста евро.  
\- Тем более.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Подеремся?  
\- Тогда опоздаем.  
\- Вот видишь, из-за тебя мы можем опоздать.  
\- Из-за меня или из-за твоих фетишистских наклонностей? Зачем тебе мои трусы?  
Сквало сделал вид, что задумался. Ямамото с интересом ждала ответного хода – редко когда тот бывал в таком… она бы сказала «шаловливом» настроении, но шаловливый Сквало – это как смиренный и робкий Занзас. Почти.  
\- Значит, не отдашь?  
\- Скажи зачем! Вдруг ты их на голову натянешь и так поедешь к старику Зануцци. Хотя, старого зануду стоило бы малость того… удивить.  
Супербия от этой замечательной идеи отмахнулся:  
\- Вот она, разница менталитетов – мне такая глупость и в голову не пришла.  
\- А какая пришла?  
\- Никакая. Я очень умный.  
\- Да-да, я заметила. Красивый, умный, скромный. Идеал. Идеальнее только Мукуро.  
\- В смысле Мукуро?  
\- То есть с остальным ты не споришь? Мукуро еще и добрый. Ну, по его мнению.  
\- И в чем выражается его доброта? – То, что сам он на лавры матери Терезы не претендовал, Супербия отрицать не собирался. – Всем дает?  
Ямамото усмехнулась:  
\- Мукуро не блядь, он только так выглядит.   
\- Кея следит за его моральным обликом?  
\- Какое нам до этого дело?  
\- Действительно, у нас проблемы поважнее. Отдай трусы.  
\- Нет.  
\- Отдай. Пусть это будет… ну, залогом того, что ты ночью придешь за ними ко мне.  
\- Ты точно умный? Я и так приду, попробуй только возразить.  
Сквало довольно оскалился:  
\- Не возражаю.  
\- Тогда жми кнопку и поехали. Мы торчим в этом лифте уже полчаса.  
\- Как только я получу этот розовый кошмар.  
\- Сквало!  
Но Сквало уже сжимал в правой ладони шелковую тряпку – порванные по швам трусы использовать по прямому назначению было невозможно. Просто тряпка с кружевами.  
Ямамото даже вскрикнула, схватившись за голое бедро, по которому совсем не ласково прошлись пальцы Супербии.   
\- Если у меня будут синяки, то синяки будут и у тебя. На лице, – предупредила Таке, разглядывая чуть покрасневшую кожу. – Придурок.  
\- Зато я получил, что хотел.  
Сквало ухмыльнулся, победно взмахнув розовым шелком, и спрятал трофей в карман. Он всегда выигрывал. Он не мог не выигрывать.  
\- Больно? – Все же чертов вариец изобразил сочувствие и даже присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть нежной коже нанесенный урон. А поцелуи он, наверное, считал лучшим средством от синяков.  
\- Нет уж, – Ямамото на провокацию не поддалась. – Получил что хотел? Радуйся.  
\- Злишься? – Сквало, стоя на одном колене, смотрел, как под дорогой тканью исчезает обнаженное тело. – Зато представь, какой у тебя будет день. Говорят, отсутствие белья возбуждает.  
\- Так ты этого хотел? Чтобы я целый день думала об этом? На совещаниях, в аэропорту, за рулем…  
\- Не об этом. Обо мне.  
Ямамото хмыкнула и, потянувшись над головой Сквало, нажала на кнопку с цифрой «1». Лифт, чуть вздрогнув, мягко заскользил вниз.   
\- Надо думать о работе, а не…  
\- Вообще не надо думать. – Сквало легко, одним плавным движением поднялся и прижал Ямамото к зеркалу. – Ты же умеешь не думать.   
\- Только если это мешает удовольствию. – Таке прищурилась. – А разве…  
Договорить у Ямамото опять не получилось.  
И не Сквало был в этом виноват.  
Как-то становится не до разговоров, когда на тебя смотрит черное дуло автомата.

***  
Их провели в огромный конференц-зал на первом этаже, заставив присоединиться к нескольким десяткам остальных заложников.  
Еще полчаса назад эти заложники были просто постояльцами маленькой незаметной гостиницы, о которой знали немногие, но которая не нуждалась в рекламе. Тысяча долларов за номер в сутки – за самый скромный номер. Вышколенная прислуга. Возможность покинуть отель незаметно – через подземный гараж и коридор, ведущий к многолюдной станции метро. Высококлассная охрана.  
Вон, трупы двух молодчиков в темных костюмах аккуратно уложены на дорогой ковер, безнадежно испорченный пятнами крови. Охранники.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что они говорят? – Ямамото с восточной грацией опустилась на колени, приняв позу, которая смутно ассоциировалась у Сквало с древними японскими гравюрами и белолицыми дамами в пестрых кимоно.   
\- Я не знаю арабского.  
\- Плохо.  
Ну а чего хорошего-то? Вляпались как дети. Оружия нет, связи нет. Против них двоих – двенадцать вооруженных, как герои плохих боевиков – с ног до головы, террористов.  
А кем еще могут быть небритые смуглые парни в черных куртках, под которыми явно просматриваются «пояса шахидов»?  
Рядом судорожно вздохнул толстый старик в костюме-тройке и, словно этот вздох стал последней каплей, тихонько заплакала официантка, чья смена так неудачно пришлась на этот день.  
\- Тихо!  
Захватчики говорили по-английски с явным акцентом. А для убедительности еще и сопровождали каждое свое слово тычками оружия в лица жертв.  
\- Тихо или будем убивать!  
Официантка зажала себе рот ладонями и только вздрагивала от подавляемых рыданий.  
Дура.  
\- Что будем делать? – Ямамото умела говорить, почти не шевеля губами.   
\- Пока ждем.  
У них нет оружия, нет плана, нет информации.  
Вария никогда не бралась за невыполнимые задания.   
\- Опасно. Тут много людей.  
А Вонгола стремилась спасти всех и вся, сунуть нос в любую дырку, задолбать весь мир, делая его лучше. Это в свободное время, пока кокаиновые сделки работают, проститутки под контролем, оружейные бароны делятся прибылью, а простые бизнесмены честно платят «налоги».  
Шило у них в заднице, у вонгольцев этих.  
Ямамото, делая испуганное лицо, потихоньку отползала за его спину. Правильно, сотовый у нее в кармане пиджака, а не в брошенной в коридоре сумочке. Его собственный телефон чертовы террористы отобрали – он, к несчастью, выглядывал из внутреннего кармана и его легко заметили, когда пиджак распахнулся, пока ему руки сзади выкручивали. Уроды.  
Таке должна попытаться набрать сообщение вслепую, она умеет. По крайней мере, поставит в известность боссов, чтобы те не волновались. А то прилетят, а приветственной делегации нет – вот облом и паника.  
Блядь, Занзас будет недоволен. Потом месяц жди от него насмешек и разборок по поводу и без. Надо ему нормальную бабу найти, пусть с ней отрывается. Вон, даже отморозок Хибари малость подтаял, когда с Мукуро связался. Хотя, конечно, Мукуро не баба. Мукуро, мать его, это пиздец.  
А боссу нужно что-нибудь с сиськами и скверным характером, чтоб ему нескучно было.  
\- Предупредила.  
Ямамото осторожно дотронулась до его бедра – Сквало сидел прямо, скрестив ноги, и пытался выглядеть незаметно. Взгляды нескольких уродов в черном слишком часто задерживались на его физиономии. Нехорошо.  
\- Саваду?  
\- Занзасу сообщат.  
Время снова потянулось медленно и тягуче, как всегда бывает в ожидании чего-то страшного и неизбежного.   
Говорят, в такие минуты и часы вспоминается давно забытое, похороненное под самым дальним плинтусом, надежно спрятанное в шкафы памяти под охраной десятка-другого скелетов.  
Ямамото смотрела на свои сложенные на коленях руки и вспоминала. Рядом тихонько плакала молодая женщина в дорогом платье, шептал, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, молитвы старик с неприятным желчным лицом, шевелились, дрожали, всхлипывали какие-то другие люди.   
Разные люди из разных стран, богатые и бедные, старые и молодые, трудоголики и лентяи, семейные и одинокие, чьи-то родственники, соседи, друзья, супруги, любовники, отцы, дети. Живые.  
Живые – но под черными дулами автоматов, таких красивых и стильных на фотографиях и экранах, когда они всего лишь картинка. Ненастоящая. Кино, Джонни Депп в лаковых штиблетах и попкорн.  
Никто не думает, глядя на экран, что по-настоящему это страшно. До рези в желудке, до тошноты, до темных пятен перед глазами.   
Ямамото тоже хотела, чтобы ей было страшно. Не хочется быть чудовищем среди обычных людей.  
Наверное, в четырнадцать она еще умела бояться. Она тогда очень боялась Сквало.

От бесконечных тренировок – вернее одной, просто прерываемой на сон, еду и пару контрольных, которые ну никак нельзя было прогулять – болели пальцы. Руки привыкли к бите, к иной хватке, к полированному дереву в ладонях. Катана была совсем другой.  
Катана была опасной и злой, как и выпавший на долю Таке соперник.  
А еще они оба – и меч, и человек – были красивыми. Это все, что она тогда знала о Сквало. Красивый, опасный, злой.  
Что еще надо хорошей девочке, чтобы влюбиться? А ведь она не влюбилась, смешная. Она восхищалась, смотрела, смеялась, боялась и сражалась с ним.   
А потом плакала тайком, когда думала, что варийский мечник погиб.   
Но все равно, тогда она и не думала, что может влюбиться в Акулу.

Потому что в пятнадцать она влюбилась в Гокудеру. Это было по-настоящему – первая любовь, неловкие поцелуи, свидания в парке, ванильное мороженое и шоколад в феврале.   
Гокудера так и не сказал ей «люблю». Он просто любил.   
Ямамото думала, что это навсегда. Жизнь казалась светлой и легкой, ведь у нее было все – любимый, друзья, отец, бейсбол и уроки Реборна, мудрого и смешного Реборна. Тогда она еще не убила ни одного человека.  
Странно получилась – в первый раз она прикончила намеченную Реборном цель – пятнадцатилетняя Таке не могла думать о жертве, как о живом человеке – и занялась любовью с Хаято почти в один день. Сначала убийство, потом секс.  
Может, если бы получилось наоборот, она до сих пор была бы вместе с Хаято.

А может и нет. Они были слишком юны, для того чтобы сразу и любить, и учиться быть мафиози. Ямамото должна была стать идеальным киллером – и она стала, и даже без особых мук совести. Реборн в ней не ошибся. А то, что этот «талант» Таке был оплачен особой, почти незаметной отчужденностью, которую она не смогла скрыть от Хаято и Цуны… Время показало, что эта цена была приемлемой, вполне.   
Гокудера получил желаемый статус младшего босса. Правой руки, ха.  
Савада получил подчиненных, мозги которых не туманила страсть друг к другу.  
Ямамото… Ямамото получила свободу и нечастые ночи в одной постели с Супербией Сквало. 

Сквало снова ворвался в ее жизнь после схватки с Семьей Шимон, когда еще прикованная к постели Таке ждала то ли смерти, то ли жизни. Улыбалась и надеялась, что все-таки смерти. Нет, она бы смогла жить и так, живут же люди с такими увечьями, друзья бы ее не бросили, отец бы любил по-прежнему, солнце бы светило, ромашки на полях росли... Но первый вариант был предпочтительнее.  
Ей почти удалось обмануть своими улыбками и смехом Цуну, несмотря на его Интуицию. Гокудера позволил себя убедить – он не мог думать обо всех проблемах сразу, а их в Семье тогда хватало. Остальные…  
Мукуро пришел к ней один раз – в теле Хром. Посмотрел разноцветными глазами, подарил иллюзорную лилию и пообещал подарить настоящую, когда она станцует с ним танго.  
А Сквало ничего дарить не стал. Он вообще не умел делать красивые жесты и многозначительно молчать. И проигрывать он не умел.  
Через полгода Ямамото уже вовсю тренировалась, потому что Сквало не мог позволить себе «проебать приличного мечника, когда и так не с кем подраться». Врачи со своими диагнозами и строгими лицами не смогли конкурировать со скваловой непрошибаемой уверенностью, что «девчонка» будет не то, что ходить, а бегать и фехтовать.  
Луссурии, конечно, пришлось долго над ней колдовать, было больно и очень больно, но оно того стоило.  
Ямамото бросила спорт и научилась любить катану.

Любить Сквало ей учиться не надо было.   
Чему тут учиться? Люди же не учатся дышать.  
Вариец был рядом, когда она снова становилась собой. Не каждый день, нет. Стратегический капитан – это не просто почетная должность, это адская работа, особенно, если твой босс – Занзас.  
С того дня, когда Ямамото впервые подумала о Занзасе и Сквало с ревностью, она отсчитывала «официальный» срок своей любви. С той ночи, когда самоуверенно скалящийся Сквало после тренировки отвез ее не домой, а в свой гостиничный номер – срок «официальных» отношений. Дурацкое слово – «отношения», а другого не найдешь. Ее притворяющаяся нелюбовью любовь, его непонятная – без обязательств, без ограничений, без обещаний – тяга к ней. Таке знала, что никогда не будет для варийца на первом месте – она не соперница Занзасу, мечу и Варии. Обидное четвертое место, даже не бронза.  
Впрочем, если учесть, что в этой жизни Сквало волновали только они четверо, то все было не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, спать с мечом невозможно, с Варией – смешно, с Занзасом – невозможно и смешно.

Занзас в их отношениях всегда был незримым «третьим». Он был, как… Ну вот без него Сквало не был бы Сквало. И Занзас не был бы Занзасом.   
«Гребаный босс», «мусор», «ублюдок», «дебил», «мудак»… Это была любовь. Ямамото почти видела, как между ними двумя все искрило, горело и обжигало. Не секс, но очень близко. Даже больше, чем секс.  
Таке не сомневалась, что, выбирая между ней и боссом, Сквало выберет не ее. Это больно било по самолюбию, заставляло заказывать лишний бокал вина на ужин и улыбаться Занзасу так искренне, как она не улыбалась даже полицейским на допросе.   
Занзас дураком не был и легко читал все скрытое за беззаботным смехом. А еще он был не таким мудаком, как думали остальные. Во всяком случае, над «романом» своего капитана он хоть и издевался, но ограничивался исключительно словами, не делая ничего, чтобы ему помешать или хотя бы доставить паре существенные неприятности. Ямамото окончательно примирилась с этой вариацией «любви на троих» на одной дурацкой вечеринке – слишком много гостей, шампанского и полуобнаженных блондинок. 

Занзас редко присутствовал на вонгольских торжествах, разве что – в случае очень крайней необходимости – являл свою персону на официальную часть. Неофициальные пьянки он игнорировал, предпочитая напиваться в гордом одиночестве или со своими офицерами.   
Какого хрена он остался на тот праздник – кажется, в честь юбилея Девятого Дона – Ямамото не знала, да и сам Занзас, похоже, не знал. В разгар торжества они столкнулись на широком мраморном балконе – Таке искала Гокудеру, а Занзас, прихватив бутылку вина, наслаждался звездной ночью наедине с собой.  
\- Простите.  
\- А, девочка с катаной.  
Ямамото, не собиравшаяся задерживаться на балконе, – о чем ей говорить с боссом Варии? – неожиданно для самой себя остановилась. Застыла около распахнутых стеклянных дверей, глядя на темный силуэт – Занзас как-то по-мальчишески, совсем не по статусу, сидел на перилах, свесив ноги вниз. Второй этаж, падать высоко…  
\- Будешь? – Вариец приглашающее приподнял бутылку – этикетка блеснула золотом.  
\- Буду. – Ямамото знала, что любопытство сгубило кошку. А в любой женщине есть что-то от кошки.  
Сидеть на мраморных перилах оказалось на удивление удобно. Присутствие рядом Занзаса придавало этим посиделкам еще и особую пикантность.  
\- Бокалов нет? – Таке схватилась обеими руками за бутылку, чуть не выронив – Занзас не особо аккуратно сунул угощение нежданной компаньонке.   
\- Нет.  
Ну, в этом даже что-то есть. Непрямой поцелуй, ха.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Вино? В Вонголе плохого не бывает.  
\- Мусор.  
\- Э-э…   
\- Сквало. – Занзас забрал у нее бутылку, насмешливо глядя в непонимающие глаза девушки. Красивые глаза.   
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? – Ямамото чуть прищурилась, наблюдая, как дергается кадык варийского босса – тот пил вино большими глотками, будто изнывая от жажды.  
\- Мне все равно, девочка-меч.  
Как же. Весь такой равнодушный, мать твою.  
\- Нравится. – Про любовь ее не спрашивали, правда ведь? – Дай бутылку.  
\- Дерзкая, – хмыкнул Занзас, расставаясь с заветной тарой. – Мне все равно, что там у вас, любовь-морковь или просто трахаться больше не с кем… Только не пытайся переманить мусора на светлую сторону, поняла? А то Сквало будет цветы носить не на свидания, а на кладбище.  
\- Он мне и дохлого одуванчика не подарил, – пожаловалась варийцу Ямамото, нежно прижимая к груди бутылку. – Сволочь.  
\- Мусор. – согласился Занзас и оценивающе посмотрел на сиськи Ямамото – а, может, не на сиськи, может прикидывал, получится ли безболезненно отобрать у нее источник счастья и похмелья. – Найди кого получше.  
\- На. – Таке пихнула почти пустую бутылку Занзасу. – Проблема есть.   
\- Да?  
\- Он лучший.  
Занзас снова хмыкнул, но говорить ничего не стал. А пустую бутылку осторожно поставил на перила.  
\- Я думала, ты ее бросишь с балкона. Ну, чтоб треск, стекло, гнев и пиздец.  
\- Я тебя сброшу, дура.  
\- Зачем?  
Варийский босс задумчиво посмотрел в бархатно-черное небо и пожал плечами:  
\- Да вроде незачем.  
Ямамото хихикнула – вино быстро ударяло ей в голову – и пихнула Занзаса в бок:  
\- Я выдержала смотрины?  
\- Ну, ты же пока жива.  
\- Спасибо, – Таке вежливо поклонилась, скрывая насмешку. Занзас хмуро посмотрел на черноволосую макушку и нарочито равнодушно предупредил:  
\- Свалишься.  
Перила были широкими, на координацию и ловкость никто из них двоих не жаловался, поэтому это «свалишься» Ямамото растолковала как своеобразное «благословляю».  
Все правильно, Сквало нужен обоим и Сквало нужны они оба.  
Задачка решается только так. Ему – душа, ей – сердце.   
Тело тоже ей.  
Несомненно, это большое преимущество.

Гокудера узнал обо всем одним из первых.  
В тот день Ямамото вернулась домой рано утром, проведя ночь в гостинице – Сквало еще спал, когда она вызвала такси и торопливо оделась. А когда уходила – проснулся, но останавливать не стал, пробурчал только: «Тренировка – в девять» и снова отрубился.  
Хаято ждал ее не в квартире, хотя ключи у него были. Курил в холле.   
Судя по количеству окурков, он провел в холодном коридоре несколько часов.  
\- Хаято? Почему ты не позвонил? – Таке не надо было много времени, чтобы оценить и переполненную пепельницу – откуда ее Гокудера притащил? – и мрачное выражение его лица.  
\- Не по телефону же обсуждать, – как-то невпопад сказал Хаято, внимательно рассматривая ее лицо. Ну, да. Ненакрашенная, слегка опухшая после сна, с синяками под глазами – сон не был долгим.  
\- Я имела в виду – договориться о встрече.  
\- Ты права, – Гокудера вошел вслед за ней в квартиру, сам щелкнул выключателем, пока она возилась с ключами. – Я… Я не подумал.  
\- Кофе будешь? – Ямамото хотелось сменить тему. Три года назад Гокудера приходил к ней без предупреждений. Даже среди ночи. Даже в спальню.  
\- Да.  
Варить кофе Таке научилась, когда стала жить одна. Отец предпочитал зеленый чай, она сама – молоко, но молоко не спасало от сонливости, а приготовление правильного чая требовало времени и определенного состояния души. Ей пришлось полюбить эспрессо.  
\- Этот разговор не мог подождать до утра? Я же все равно буду в штабе после обеда.  
Гокудера чуть скривился, как всегда, когда Ямамото пыталась делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Его бесило это лицемерие. Смотрите, мол, все хорошо. Все просто отлично, а на трупы не обращайте внимания. Экая важность – кровь на руках, главное – на губах улыбка.  
\- Ты была с этим варийцем?  
\- Я была со Сквало.  
Гокудера принял предложенную чашку с ароматным кофе, но пить не стал.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что делаешь?  
\- Что тебя беспокоит? – Ямамото смотрела на него открыто и ясно, не собираясь облегчать ему задачу и говорить за него. Пока он не скажет прямо, что думает, объяснений не будет. Хотя, может, их не будет и потом.  
Ведь и так все ясно.  
\- Меня беспокоишь ты, идиотка бейсбольная. – Так он не называл ее со школы. – Ты связалась с психом из Варии, этого мало?  
\- Тебя волнует то, что я с ним тренируюсь, или то, что я с ним сплю?  
Гокудера дернулся – бессонная ночь и неприятный разговор плохо влияли на нервы – и кофе из чашки плеснулся на светлый ковер.  
\- Прости.  
Коричневое пятно медленно расплывалось по ворсистой поверхности. Ямамото равнодушно оценила возможные фатальные последствии для иранской шерсти, по цене равнявшейся хорошему автомобилю, и пригубила свой кофе.  
Ей хотелось спать и плакать. И то, и другое сейчас было непозволительной роскошью.  
\- Таке... У тебя это… серьезно?  
Хаято выдавливал из себя слова, будто ему тоже хотелось плакать. А может он просто мысленно матерился.  
\- Серьезно. – Ямамото нравился вид из окна этой квартиры. Солнце всходило над черепичными крышами, над близким морем, почти сливавшимся с многоцветным небом. Когда она будет выбирать собственное жилье – не всю же жизнь мотаться по вонгольским «гостевым» домам – там будет терраса, на которой по утрам можно лениво завтракать, смотреть на небо и дышать морем.  
\- Но он же хренов отмороженный мудак! Он тебя убить хотел!  
\- Хотел. Хаято, ты меня прости, но я не хочу обсуждать с тобой мою личную жизнь.  
\- С каких это пор мы получили право на личную жизнь? – Гокудера усмехнулся и осторожно поставил чашку с остатками кофе, который он так и не попробовал, на низкий стеклянный столик Ямамото про этот столик все время забывала, правда, но синяки – следствие вечной забывчивости – совершенно терялись на бледной коже среди других гематом и царапин. На тренировках Сквало себя не особо сдерживал.  
А ночью целовал эти самые царапины, заставляя ее стонать совсем не от боли.   
\- Скажу по-другому. Я не хочу обсуждать своих любовников именно с тобой, Хаято. Рассказать почему?  
\- Потому что ты меня все еще любишь?  
Мужчины. Ну конечно, весь мир вертится вокруг них. Вернее, вокруг него, единственного.  
\- Потому что это тебя не касается.   
\- Даже так.  
Ямамото незаметно сжала кулак, боясь сорваться. Хаято ревнует? Обижен? Он думает, ему плохо?!  
\- Я могу сказать тебе как другу, – Таке выделила интонацией последнее слово. – Сквало… Во-первых, он лучше, чем ты о нем думаешь. Во-вторых, мне с ним хорошо. В-третьих… Я же не могу всю жизнь жить воспоминаниями о тебе.  
Гокудера опустил голову. Так и сидел, ссутулившись, сцепив руки – кольца, должно быть, больно впились в кожу. Ямамото так и хотелось разжать судорожно сжатые пальцы, погладить ладони. Она помнила, какие они на ощупь – жесткие, с бороздками шрамов. Гокудера слишком любил играть с огнем.   
\- Мы просрали все самое лучшее, да, Таке? – Хаято глянул на нее. Глаза зеленые-зеленые, как трава весной. Какой же он красивый.  
\- Нам не повезло.   
Гокудера внезапно встал, провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, будто стряхивая воспоминания и злость, и даже попытался улыбнуться:  
\- Понятно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Я… Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Наверное, я пойду.  
Ямамото шагнула к нему, почти вплотную прижимаясь к застывшему у кресла Хаято. От него все так же вкусно, как раньше, пахло туалетной водой с непроизносимым названием и сигаретным дымом. Курильщик, модник, трудоголик.  
Почти идеал. Может, из-за этого у них ничего не получилось.  
\- Иди.  
Она на секунду прижалась губами к его щеке – за ночь на бледной коже успела появиться щетина. Когда-то ее это смешило – они целовались, а ей было щекотно от первого пушка на его лице.  
\- Встретимся в штабе.  
Дверь хлопнула, щелкнул замок, упал задетый Хаято зонт в подставке.  
И, кстати, солнце встало.

Все оказалось даже проще, чем она могла представить.  
Cавада отнесся к ее связи со Сквало почти равнодушно. Пока она не мешает работе, Ямамото вольна в своих привязанностях, и боссу все равно, с кем она спит, хоть с Занзасом.  
Таке в свою очередь заверила его, что Занзас не совсем в ее вкусе, но подобный карт-бланш она с удовольствием примет. Цуна болезненно поморщился – его волновали совсем другие проблемы:   
\- В любом случае, я не представляю, что ты должна устроить, чтобы переплюнуть этих двоих.  
«Эти двое», Мукуро и Хибари, доставляли своему непризнаваемому боссу больше хлопот, чем вся остальная Вонгола вместе взятая. Зловредный иллюзионист и ледяная бестия словно задались целью извести друг друга и весь мир заодно.  
Правда, Апокалипсис они каждый раз откладывали на потом. Таке считала, что причина проволочек была вполне уважительной.  
\- Мое самолюбие получило страшный удар, раз ты так меня недооцениваешь, – засмеялась девушка, с сочувствием глядя на Цуну. Он слишком устал. Разбираясь с чужими жизнями, он терял свою. – Что они сделали на этот раз?  
\- Не хочу даже вспоминать, – Савада вздохнул. – Вцепились в свою будто бы вражду, как в спасательный круг, и барахтаются. Одно радует, кажется, Мукуро уже не жаждет моего тела так страстно, как раньше.  
\- Зачем ему твое, если у него есть Хибари? – Ямамото многозначительно подняла брови, а Цуна немедленно покраснел.   
\- Это не смешно. Мне пришлось сменить стол в кабинете.  
\- С их темпераментами тебе скоро придется сменить особняк.  
В конце концов, никто не ожидал, что Хибари Кея изменит свою тактику уничтожения главного врага и «забить Мукуро до смерти» превратится в «затрахать Мукуро до смерти в любом месте в любое время». Сам Мукуро новую стратегию всячески одобрял, поощрял и провоцировал все новые «нападения».  
За провокацию мог сойти любой брошенный на Кею взгляд разноцветных глаз. Улыбка считалась откровенным вызовом. А Савада сам был виноват, пригласив обоих в свой кабинет одновременно.  
Это сейчас они стали чуть сдержаннее. А тогда…  
\- Прекратите! Не в моем кабинете! – Цуна едва успел отклониться от просвистевшего прямо над головой наконечника трезубца. Еще немного и самым правильным решением будет спрятаться под столом. Убежище, конечно, ненадежное, но…  
\- Убью! – Хибари не шутил. Тонфа в его руках зловеще блеснули – они всегда казались Саваде живым продолжением Хранителя облака, придававшими ему законченность совершенства.  
Но Мукуро был ему достойным соперником.  
\- Попробуй, мой нежный лепесток сакуры.  
Удары, летящие волосы – длинный хвост иллюзиониста хлестнул Кею по щеке, – ядовитый, как мышьяк, смех, напряженные лица…  
Цуна едва успел выскочить из-за стола, свалив кресло и больно ударившись об упавший на пол факс. И это в его кабинете! Первый Вонгола укоризненно смотрел со стены на своего никчемного преемника – портрет уже висел чуть криво, кто-то из двух разошедшихся не на шутку психов успел «вписаться» в стену, придав классическому интерьеру новый оттенок легкой небрежности.   
Мукуро, упираясь задницей в край стола, сдвинувшегося от неслабого удара, вытер выступившую на губе кровь, а потом вдруг облизнул разбитую губу – такое Савада видел только в порнофильмах. В самом лучшем порно, в которых актрисы даже не играли, а просто наслаждались страстным и весьма разнообразным сексом.   
Смотрел волшебник на Хибари Кею.  
Хибари Кея смотрел на него.  
У Савады по спине поползли мурашки.  
Тигриный прыжок Хибари он наблюдал с замершим сердцем, от того, как Кея вцепился в беззащитной горло Мукуро, ему захотелось заорать, а от сладкого стона Рокудо у него похолодели руки…   
\- Кея… Муку… – Десятый босс Вонголы, не веря своим глазам, смотрел, как только что чуть не душивший иллюзиониста Хибари вдруг впивается в кривящиеся губы своей «жертвы», будто пытаясь выпить из них весь тот яд, который Мукуро расточал с щедростью Санта-Клауса на окружающих.  
Савада по стенке обошел целующихся на столе – на его столе! – хранителей, чувствуя, как душная волна захлестывает его щеки, уже наверняка алые, стыдно алые – босс должен держать лицо в любых ситуациях.  
Даже когда его Хранитель облака расстегивает пряжку на ремне Хранителя тумана и, кажется, собирается сдернуть с него штаны. И сдергивает. И все, что под ними. И…  
\- Ой!  
Ямамото. В дверях. Глаза, как у европейки.   
Она даже забыла улыбаться.  
Двое на столе ее не заметили. А может, им было все равно. Плевать на зрителей.   
\- Таке, давай… – Эта была одна из тех ситуаций, когда Савада предпочитал позорное бегство бессмысленной бойне. И вуайеризму тоже.  
\- Цуна, это то, что я думаю? – Ямамото пришлось буквально выпихнуть из кабинета. Точно, она же читала эту долбанную мангу, еще в школе. Гокудера как-то обнаружил у нее пару черно-белых томиков и потом еще недели две обходил Таке стороной, косясь, как на опасного зверя. Бедняга, только что приехавший из Италии, даже не подозревал о некоторых нюансах литературных предпочтений скромных японских девушек. А уж когда Ямамото рассказала, о чем сплетничают девочки в школе, щедро приукрашивая слухи своими фантазиями…  
\- Это новый повод для стресса, – эгоистично думая только о себе, ответил Десятый босс. – Это головная боль, это кошмар, это…  
\- Это здорово! – Таке сияла. – Я так и знала!  
\- Что?!  
\- Они так друг другу подходят!  
\- Да ну? Нет, у них, конечно, много общего, но…  
\- Цуна, ты совсем ничего не понимаешь. – Ямамото ласково посмотрела на босса и достала из кармана телефон. – Хром будет так рада!  
Савада, точно знавший о наличии более, чем близких, отношений между Мукуро и его «девочкой» – иллюзионист всегда так звал Хром, а ей нравилось, – не представлял, чему тут радоваться. Тому, что Мукуро оказался… э-э… геем, и теперь Хром придется отдать его Хибари?   
Хибари – гей!!! Хибари Кея!  
Цуна сглотнул – мысли в голове мешались, перед глазами все еще стояла более чем яркая картинка, а вдруг нарисовавшиеся перспективы пугали.  
И еще он видел голую задницу Кеи!  
Хибари Кея! С Мукуро! На его столе!  
А Хром действительно была рада. И никому она Мукуро не отдавала. Савада не был уверен, но подозревал, что она была счастлива только тогда, когда был счастлив Мукуро, а тому для счастья нужны были оба – нежная тихая Хром и буйный диковатый Хибари.  
В этом была какая-то своеобразная гармония.  
Они нашли друг друга.

И Ямамото тоже было хорошо.  
Ей нравилась Италия с ее церквями, черепичными крышами, винами и мужчинами, кричавшими ей вслед «Che bella!». Нравился старый особняк, в котором у нее даже был свой кабинет. Нравились тренировки.  
И хуже всего, Таке нравилась ее работа. Тут было все, как в спорте: азарт, адреналин и удовольствие от того, что она действительно на высоте. Профессионал. Идеальный убийца.  
В конце концов, она никогда не убивала не-мафиози. А мафиози… Риск входит в их пожизненный трудовой контракт. Извините. Ничего личного.  
Что она будет делать, когда получит приказ устранить женщину или ребенка, Ямамото не думала. Она всегда успеет подумать об этом тогда, когда Десятый даст ей такое задание. И даже тогда она не будет думать, чего стоило Цуне отдать такой приказ.  
Как-то после тренировки, отряхивая с порванных штанов пыль – Сквало предпочитал поединки не в зале, а на открытом воздухе – Ямамото услышала непривычное:  
\- Ты сегодня кажешься не такой безнадежной, как обычно.  
\- Э-э… Спасибо. Это же был комплимент?  
\- Комплимент – это когда я говорю, что ты отлично делаешь минет. А сейчас я констатирую факт.  
Сквало не смотрел на нее, внимательно изучая – делая вид, это Ямамото знала точно, – зазубрину на своем мече. На лбу у него была ссадина, а волосы выглядели неряшливой серой паклей. Чертовски грязный и сексуальный.  
\- А разве про минет – это не констатация? – Таке смешила эта сквалова грубость. Мальчик дергает за косичку. Прелесть.  
\- Милая, тебе надо больше тренироваться, – Супербия отвлекся от лезвия и широко ухмыльнулся, видя как она угрожающе хмурит тонкие брови. – Тебе есть, куда расти.  
\- Я думаю, Бьянка права, – задумчиво сказала девушка, усаживаясь прямо на землю, скрестив ноги. На правом колене зияла широкая дыра, обнажая сбитую в кровь кожу. – Бьянка очень мудрая. Она всегда говорит, что порядочная женщина должна слушаться своего мужчину  
\- Это Бьянка-то?!   
\- Пожалуй, мне стоит больше тренироваться. Но тебя, наверное, отвлекать не стоит, у тебя Занзас, Вария… Хм, мне стоит позвонить Мукуро.  
Сквало расхохотался:  
\- Думаешь у него проконсультироваться как у лучшего членососа Вонголы?  
\- Возьму пару практических уроков, – Ямамото посмотрела на варийца кристально-чистыми глазами. – Вряд ли он откажет.  
\- Бери, – Сквало даже оскалился, отчего безразличия и холодности в этом «бери» оказалось мало, совсем мало. Острая нехватка равнодушия как симптом очевидной лжи.  
Ямамото пожала плечами и вздохнула, подставляя лицо солнцу. И вроде понятно, что гордость не даст ему признаться, что она значит для него что-то большее, чем спарринг-партнер и «соперница», но, в конце концов, ей тоже иногда хочется…  
Хочется-хочется…  
Сквало ей хочется.  
\- Только я тебя потом точно убью.  
Вариец сел рядом, больно пихнув по ноге – на коленке выступили капельки крови.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно-точно.  
\- Я тебя тоже.  
Ямамото наклонила голову – его плечо было совсем рядом, и черт с ним со всем, она имеет право на глупую сентиментальность. И он не стал насмешливо фыркать и дергаться, когда она уткнулась лбом почти ему в шею. Он ее обнял.  
А солнце светило, коленка ныла, от Сквало пахло потом и кожей, и Таке даже думать не хотела, чем благоухала она сама после тренировки-то.  
Она никогда не чувствовала себя лучше.

Их «итальянская» жизнь наладилась, причем до странного быстро. Будто они вернулись домой. Они, Десятое поколение Вонголы, – японцы, полукровки, изгои, пришельцы с самого края света – нашли свое место на Сицилии.  
Это место пришлось отвоевывать, доказывать свое право на признание и доверие местных бойцов и простых жителей, тех, что привыкли почитать Деву Марию, своих стариков и Дона Семьи.   
Завоевали.  
Доказали.  
Победили.  
Даже Занзас не стал расстреливать Цуну из своих пистолетов, когда тот заявился в Варийский штаб.  
Даже Доны других Семей склоняли головы – седые, лысые и черные, как смоль – перед невысоким японцем.  
Даже старая экономка синьора Франческа перестала морщиться, когда новый босс переходил в разговорах на японский, зато стала каждый вечер приносить ему стакан молока – уж больно Дон Савада был бледненький и худенький.  
На Ямамото она ворчала, приговаривая что-то вроде «женщинам здесь не место», Хром подарила фарфоровую статуэтку Богородицы, а Бьянку, будь ее воля, не пускала бы на порог особняка, в котором воцарилась еще в бытность Девятого зеленым юнцом.  
Хранители, которым повезло родиться парнями, пользовались ее полной и безоговорочной любовью. Особенно Хибари Кея – вполне возможно, синьора чисто по-женски предпочитала холодных элегантных негодяев. Удивительным было то, что сам Хибари не остался равнодушным к этой любви, во всяком случае, синьора Франческа была единственным человеком в его окружении, который ни разу не слышал вымораживающего «камикорос» в свой адрес. Мукуро даже ревновал.  
В общем, все было почти хорошо. Жизнь как жизнь. Тренировки, миссии, переговоры, праздники, похороны и даже свадьба. Рехей женился на Хане.   
Свадебный букет поймал Мукуро.  
Кея не пришел.  
Цуна весь вечер танцевал с Кеко.  
Ямамото смеялась, чувствуя себя почти счастливой, почти невестой.  
Гокудеру сопровождала длинноногая красавица, похожая на всех голливудских звезд сразу. Потом оказалось, что красавица еще и умница, и влюблена в Хаято по-настоящему, и прощает ему все, даже скверный нрав и ненормированный «рабочий график». Даже то, что к черту полетели все ее принципы. Преступник? Не пара порядочной женщине? Убийца?  
Может, она и плакала, когда никто не видел. Ямамото точно не видела.  
Правда, Таке вообще предпочитала видеть ее как можно реже. Почему-то это было… Нет, не больно.  
Просто не хотелось.  
В конце концов, зачем испытывать судьбу, если можно просто жить, радоваться и иногда вспоминать все, что было и что не сбылось.

Говорят, на самом краю вспоминается именно это – то, что могло бы быть. Хотя, конечно, это уже нельзя назвать воспоминаниями...   
Ямамото слушала странно звучащую речь, приглушенный плач, вздохи и размеренное дыхание Сквало, думающего о чем-то своем.  
Воспоминания – это чудесно, но жить стоит не ради них.   
Жить просто стоит. И вообще, их жизни стоят очень дорого.  
Пора предъявить ублюдкам счет, раз уж они не так опрометчиво не ознакомились с прайс-листом.

***  
\- Джонс, отойди.  
Мать твою. Опять он не у дел.   
Стоило переводится из столицу в шумный Нью-Йорк, чтобы тут же вляпаться в такое дерьмо. И хуже всего, что его роль в этом дерьме – третий статист справа.   
Черт. Эти мудаки из его нового отделения хуже мафии. Стать своим тут будет нелегко.  
\- Офицер Джонс, вы мешаете!  
Сигарета сама собой оказалась в пальцах, щелкнула зажигалка и дым смешался с дождливой моросью.  
Осень, вечер, парк.  
Злые люди, сине-белые машины, разноцветные мигалки.   
Дождь.  
Седьмой час спецоперации.  
\- …власти не сообщают точных данных о количестве заложников. Мы по-прежнему не можем сказать, гражданами каких стран…  
\- …начальник полиции нашего города в экстренном интервью заявил…  
\- …мэр прибыл на место захвата…  
\- …требования террористов невыполнимы, о чем прямо заявил сенатор…  
\- …никто не может назвать сроков проведения операции по освобождению заложников, более того, власти отказываются…  
Журналюги всех мастей делают карьеру. Позируют перед камерами, корчат соответствующие случаю рожи, эдак тревожно-доверительно, с пафосом, говорят одно и то же уже несколько часов.  
А карьера офицера Джонса под большим вопросом.  
Чертов Нью-Йорк.  
\- Эй, Гордон, ты чего тут?..  
Смутно знакомый толстяк из отдела по борьбе с терроризмом – мелкая сошка, не стоящая особого внимания – подошел и стал рядом, даже сигарету предложенную взял.   
\- Ваши что думают насчет этих? – Офицер Джонс решил, что в обмен на курево вполне можно узнать новости из почти первых рук.  
\- А что тут думать? Хреново все. – Толстый детектив устало затянулся, зачем-то прикрывая сигарету от мельчайшего дождя. – Скорее всего, ближе к утру будет штурм.  
\- Утром?  
\- Если начнут расстреливать заложников, то, может, и раньше.   
\- Ясно.  
\- Видишь машины? – За оцеплением между спецтехникой и приметными полицейскими «коняшками» были припаркованы несколько крутых тачек. Джонсу такие и не снились. – Начальство никуда не уезжает. Ждут.  
\- Конечно, ждут. – Усталая женщина в штатском и нечитаемым бейджиком на груди хлопнула толстяка по плечу. – Джимми, поделись отравой.  
\- Опять куришь? Это вот, Джонса…  
\- Пожалуйста, мэм.   
Тетка закурила, отстраненно наблюдая за организованным хаосом, охватившим прилегающую к отелю территорию. В небе очень низко пролетел очередной вертолет, красиво сверкая огоньками в сгустившемся сумраке.  
Как в кино, блядь.  
\- А это что за типы?  
Толстяк нахмурился, глядя, как несколько полицейских машин поспешно отгоняют и их место тут же занимают автомобили, которые казались если не близнецами-братьями, то очень близкими родственниками роскошных тачек мэра и прочих больших боссов.  
Кстати, самого мэра и начальника департамента новоприбывшие заставили поволноваться – вон, мэрова пресс-секретутка мечется, как заебанная курица.  
Кто ж это такие?  
\- Блядь, отрежьте мне яйца, если это не сам Коломбо!  
\- Да нахуя тебе яйца, ты ими все равно не пользуешься. – «Штатская» нахмурилась, рассматривая «гостей». – Но это точно он. И с хрена ли?  
\- И припарковали мудаков по первому разряду, мэр своих не обидит, – толстяк хмыкнул, явно намекая на немалые суммы, вложенные Семьей Коломбо в последнюю предвыборную кампанию. – Только что им надо?  
Офицер Джонс, затаив дыхание, слушал. Кажется, это его шанс закинуть нужные крючочки, за которые потом можно цепляться на пути вверх, выше и выше…  
\- Гляди, а это кто?  
\- Кто бы это ни был, но Коломбо его боится.  
Из сверкающего алмазной пылью – дождевые капли не хуже иных бриллиантов отражают резкий свет прожекторов и фонарей – «мерседеса» появился худощавый невысокий человек. Азиат. На скуластом молодом лице – никаких эмоций, даже не посмотрел на огромного, как медведь, парня в костюме, открывшему ему дверь более чем почтительно. Широкоплечий громила чуть ли не кланялся узкоглазому.  
\- Это стоит увидеть.  
Все трое – и бывалые нью-йоркцы, и Джонс – в общем порыве крайне не полезного для здоровья любопытства сместились к машинам. Идеальное место – наблюдатели в темноте, главные герои действия – на освещенной площадке.  
А вокруг – непрекращающееся ни на секунду движение. Напряжение, ожидание, злость.  
И страх.

\- …синьор Савада, мы делаем все, что в наших силах. Мы…  
Странно было смотреть, как щуплого азиата обихаживает лично сенатор, тот самый, чья внушающая доверие физиономия с честными голубыми глазами, чуть ли не ежедневно являлась гражданам на экране телевизора. Вещал сенатор, как правило, о борьбе с коррупцией и организованной преступностью и слыл закадычным другом мэра.  
\- Мои люди не должны пострадать.  
Тот, которого звали Савадой, говорил по-английски с заметным акцентом. Кажется, «л» с трудом выговаривал.   
\- Что за хрен такой? На итальяшку не похож, – сквозь зубы сказал толстяк, подслеповато щуря глаза. – Бэйл, ты же должна знать.  
\- Не из наших клиентов. В смысле, не местный. – Так вот значит как. Тетка-то непростая, может еще и пригодится сегодняшнее знакомство. – Хотя… Вон Коломбо как маячит, видишь? Это же…  
Поделиться своим озарением она не успела. На парковку, резко затормозив и до усрачки напугав парочку полицейских, торчавших у забора, въехала еще одна машина.  
За сегодняшний вечер Джонс насмотрелся на все достижения европейского автопрома. Новенький «ягуар» дополнил коллекцию. Какой там салон в Детройте…  
\- Занзас!  
Тот, которого называли Савадой, шагнул навстречу вышедшему из «ягуара» мужчине. Вот уж этот точно был итальянцем.  
И бандитом.  
\- Блядь. Мало нам террористов, – очень зло, но как-то безнадежно, сказала Бэйл. – К нам пожаловали мудаки самого высокого полета.  
\- Кто?  
\- Этот, со шрамами, – Занзас. Знаете, в тридцатые была такая «корпорация убийств»? Так вот он – сицилийский Багси Сигель.   
\- Киллер?  
\- Хуже. Босс Варии.  
Про Варию Джонс слышал краем уха, но никогда особо не интересовался – его интересы лежали не в сфере борьбы с международной организованной преступностью.  
А вот Гордон прочувствовал глубину проблемы:  
\- Мать твою. Что ж они тут забыли?  
\- Тихо! Слушай.  
Действительно, ветер относил слова в их сторону – можно было расслышать почти каждое слово, благо вертолетов и прочих шумных достижений цивилизации рядом не наблюдалось.   
Первым заговорил тощий Савада.   
\- Блядь, кто-нибудь знает итальянский? – Гордон пихнул Бэйл в бок. – Переведи.  
\- Тише! – она шикнула на него, как на дворовую шавку. – И так чуть слышно.  
Впрочем, когда расхохотался тот, которого Бэйл назвала Занзасом, вздрогнули даже спецназовцы, стоявшие далеко за машинами. Этот смех слышен был даже слишком хорошо.  
А говорил псих со шрамами негромко и чуть ли не скучающе.   
\- Кажется, их люди среди заложников. И тот, который на итальяшку не похож, потому что он япошка, Савада, за них волнуется.   
\- А этот Занзас, значит, не волнуется.  
Бэйл хмыкнула:  
\- Если кратко, его слова можно перевести «сами захватили, сами пусть и выкручиваются».  
\- Даже представлять не хочу, что за рыба попала в эти сети.   
\- Наверняка кто-то из верхушки. Может, парочка капо, может даже кансильери.   
\- Господи, какой-то «Крестный отец» в середине «Крепкого орешка», – невесело пошутил толстяк Гордон. – А вроде при Джулиани так хорошо прошлись по этим мафиозным отбросам.  
\- По своим прошлись, вот чужие и поперли. – Бэйл хмуро наблюдала, как Коломбо, отчаянно жестикулируя, пытается что-то объяснить гостям из-за океана. – Свято место пусто не бывает.  
\- И что, теперь эти будут тут все время торчать? – Джонс подал голос, решив напомнить о себе.   
\- И торчать, и диктовать нам, как действовать, – жестко ухмыльнулась Бэйл. – Вернее не нам, а мэру, а это все равно, что городской полиции.  
\- Суки, – грустно согласился с ней Гордон. – Дай еще сигаретку, а, Джонс?  
\- Конечно.  
В каких-то десяти метрах от них кипела жизнь – куда-то неслись спецназовцы, о чем-то спорили ребята из ФБР, ждали звонка от террористов переговорщики и мэр, рассказывали что-то стеклянным глазам камер журналисты.  
\- …уже более часа не выходят на связь. Мэри?.. Нет, мэр больше не выступал с новой информацией…  
\- …будет ли принято решение о штурме. Надежда исчезает с каждой…  
Выстрел.  
Точно выстрел.  
\- Началось, – Бэйл выбросила недокуренную сигарету на землю, затоптав ее каблуком. Шпилек она не носила. – Эти мудаки…  
\- Что?  
\- Разве непонятно?  
\- …стало известно только что. Убит один из заложников, к сожалению, нет сведений о его личности…  
\- …сообщить телезрителям. Похоже, террористы продемонстрировали, что идти на соглашение с властями они не намерены…  
\- …следующий заложник будет расстрелян через полчаса…  
Джонс видел, как улыбается, глядя в сторону невидимого здания отеля, Занзас. Видел, как устало провел рукой по лбу странный японский мафиози Савада, как сгорбился, словно на него упал невидимый валун, Коломбо.  
Кто-то из их ребят?  
Террористы могли случайно оказать услугу правоохранительным органам.  
А могли прикончить какую-нибудь седенькую бабушку с жемчужными бусами на дряблой шеей и очечками на цепочке – чтобы не терялись.  
Или девушку, остановившуюся в отеле на медовый месяц с молодым мужем и нескромными планами на будущее.  
Или ребенка.  
Или…  
В здании отеля раздался взрыв.

***

Едва в долбанном отеле что-то грохнуло, Занзас, без всякой почтительности оттолкнув боссов – Коломбо дернулся, но, перехватив быстрый взгляд Савады, промолчал – зашагал в сторону здания.  
\- Куда вы?! Нельзя…  
Копы. Легавые. Долбоебы в форме.  
Блядь.  
Мусору пора прекратить этот цирк. Какого хрена он еще не разрулил эту хрень с бен ладанами гребаными? Как есть мусор. И девка его…  
\- …пожалуйста, сообщите нам, что произошло. Вы понимаете, какие последствия…  
Переговорщики. Ха.  
Занзас выхватил из рук опешившего пожилого мужчины в распахнутой несмотря на холод и дождь куртке телефон – обычный на вид, приглядываться вариец не стал, его не интересовала техника, если это не было оружие или машины. И игровые приставки, о чем подчиненным знать не полагалось.   
Может же быть у босса свое маленькое хобби? Или ему всю агрессию на недоумках вымещать?   
\- Что вы делаете?!  
Не в первый раз он под прицелом десятка пистолетов и прочего стреляющего железа стоит, далеко не первый. Вон, смотрите, мусор, ваши боссы ручками машут. Нельзя стрелять, милашки, приказа не поступило.   
\- Эй, ублюдки!  
Английский Занзас знал в совершенстве. Равно как и японский. Французский слишком похож на итальянский, что там его учить. А зная итальянский и французский, выучить испанский сможет любой дурак.  
А вот с русскими приходилось общаться через переводчиков. Или по-английски, хотя особых знатоков среди них не попадалось. Как, кстати, и среди китайцев, не говоря уже об арабах.  
\- Слышите меня?  
Трубка молчала, окружающие пялились на него, как на пришельца. Ну да, америкашки долбаные, так и стойте, инициатива наказуема.  
\- Занзас, что ты делаешь? – А вот Саваде больше всех надо.  
\- Общаюсь с пустотой, блядь.  
В трубке слышны какие-то шорохи, звуки – будто кто-то падает, крики. Пиздец.  
\- Эй, уроды!  
Что за хрень, лично, что ли, переться в гребаный отель?  
\- Эй…  
\- Вра-а-ай!!! Босс, ты чего орешь?  
Мусор.  
\- Ты, дубина волосатая, какого хрена я тебя должен тут ждать?  
\- Ну извини, босс, виноват, блядь.   
\- Что там у тебя? – Занзас говорил по-итальянски, не обращая внимания на ошалевшие физиономии окружающих.   
\- Скажи местным копам, чтобы не стреляли. Я иду на выход.  
\- Ранен?  
\- Иди на хуй, босс, со своей заботой.  
\- Отвечай, мать твою, мусор гребаный!  
\- Нет, блядь! Не дождешься!  
\- Не смей орать, мусор.  
\- Можно я?  
Савада вроде как просительно улыбнулся, протягивая руку. Оставшийся не у дел переговорщик мелко задрожал, увидев эту улыбку.  
\- Что там с твоей подружкой? – На Занзаса эти жуткие улыбочки не действовали, телефон Савада не получил. Но что его волновало, Занзас знал.  
\- Ничего. Смеется.  
\- Кто бы сомневался. Мусор, когда вы трахаетесь, она тоже ржет?  
\- Не твое собачье дело, босс. Завидуешь? Устал дрочить в одиночестве?  
\- Оставайся лучше там мусор. Выйдешь – собственноручно пристрелю.  
\- Занзас, ваша со Сквало личная жизнь крайне занимательна, но ты уверен, что стоит посвещать в нее всех этих людей? – Савада смотрел на варийца открыто и честно, что резко контрастировало с десятком шокированных взглядов окружающих служителей американского закона.  
\- Слышал меня, мусор? На. – Последнее уже было сказано Цуне, в сторону которого Занзас небрежно бросил телефон. И уже по-английски, чуть кривясь, словно от отвращения, добавил, глядя на американцев:  
\- Сейчас будут выходить заложники. Не стрелять. Понятно?  
\- К-как выходить? А террористы?.. – Переговорщик первый обрел дар речи – суровые мужчины в военной форме и не менее суровые мужчины и женщины в штатском еще думали. Ситуация определенно вышла из-под контроля, причем вышла так, как ни одному составителю инструкций для людей в камуфляже и с автоматами и в голову прийти не могло.  
Гражданские привычно выжидали, помня, что инициатива наказуема.  
Мэр молчал, глядя на начальника полиции. Начальник полиции молчал, глядя на Коломбо, Коломбо молчал, наблюдая, как его сицилийский коллега с легкой улыбкой разговаривает по телефону. По-японски. Этого варварского языка Коломбо не знал. Он и итальянский-то подзабыл, зачем он в Америке?  
И нарочитая самоуверенная грубоватая наглость в стиле гангстеров двадцатых годов в современном Нью-Йорке принята не была.  
Жаль, гостям из Сицилии об этом не сообщили.

***  
\- Заложники освободились сами?!  
\- Как же. Заложников освободили бойцы этих типчиков. – Коротким кивком Гордон указал на собравшихся около импровизированного штаба начальство и приезжих итальянцев. Судя по их лицам, активной жестикуляции и отосланным подальше сотрудникам и офицеров рангом пониже, как раз сейчас решались те вопросы, ответы на которые будут аккуратно запротоколированы следователями и учтены судом при вынесении приговора.  
Мафия отмазывала своих.  
Силы правопорядка для вида возмущались. Но подарок в виде живых-здоровых заложников и трупов террористов делал их суровые законопослушные сердца чуть менее законопослушными.  
\- Не хотела бы я встретиться с теми бойцами. – Бэйл поморщилась. Будь ее воля, она бы перестреляла и мэра со свитой, и собственное начальство и, тем более, мафиозных ублюдков.  
\- Этими? – Джонс криво улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда от стеклянных дверей отеля.  
\- Черт.  
По ступенькам спускались женщины. Две женщины. Блондинка и брюнетка.  
\- Твою ж мать!..  
\- Ты видишь то, что вижу я?!  
А посмотреть было на что. Длинные волосы блондинки – почти до задницы – хлестали по спине, когда она, энергично размахивая руками, кричала что-то мрачному типу со шрамами. Тип молчал и, кажется, зевал.  
Брюнетка, в отличие от коллеги, была спокойна и безмятежна, будто и не была ее юбка разорвана почти до пояса, открывая на всеобщее обозрение белую кожу бедра и кружевные чулки. Будто и не было на ее лице кровавых брызг и алых разводов на рукаве пиджака.   
\- Это что за ангелы Чарли? – Бэйл ревниво щурила глаза, забыв о сигарете в пальцах. – С каких это пор в мафию стали брать бойцов без членов?  
\- Не знаю, но они выглядят как настоящая Семья. Как блондиночка отчитывает этого, со шрамами! Точь-в-точь моя жена.  
\- Вообще-то это парень. – Бэйл ухмыльнулась и наконец-то затянулась. Не зря она так внимательно приглядывалась к «ангелам». – Ставлю свои премиальные, что у этой красотки есть яйца. Костюм мужской, хоть и без галстука.  
\- Да не… – Гордон заткнулся, рассмотрев «блондинку», подошедшую ближе – к припаркованным машинам. Вернее, блондина – Джонс уже не сомневался в словах Бэйл. Парень, и даже не особо красивый. Скорее смазливый, как те мальчики-педики, которыми кишит Лос-Анджелес.   
\- Но вторая-то точно баба.  
Брюнетка подошла к другой машине, той, на которой приехал тощий японец. Все-таки чулки – это очень эротично, даже если на коленке дырка, Джонс даже засмотрелся на то, как грациозно садилась в машину девушка.   
\- Симпатичная. Я бы такую… с такой познакомился.  
\- Ага, блядь. Гордон, ты давно на себя в зеркало смотрел?  
\- Бэйл, ты сука, знаешь? Поэтому твои мужики от тебя и бегут, как тараканы.  
\- Мне тараканы не нужны, так что пусть бегут. Эй ты… Джонс? Ты тоже насекомое или умеешь держать язык за зубами?  
\- Не сомневайтесь. – Джонса всегда коробила эта грубость, принятая среди полицейских, как простых патрульных, так и офицеров, вроде этой Бэйл и Гордона. Они, кажется, даже не замечают, что матерятся, как негры в гетто.  
Жаль, но придется с ними дружить.  
\- Ладно. – Женщина бросила окурок прямо на землю и раздавила ногой. – Давай визитку.  
Обмен контактами состоялся. Джонс, уходя, торжествовал.  
\- Что скажешь, Бэйли? – У Гордона, на самом деле, лицо было жестким. Тяжелые морщины на лбу и в углах рта. Внимательные глаза. Хищный взгляд.  
\- Джонс Эндрю Филипп. Угу. – Бэйл выговорила указанное на визитке имя чужака со смесью презрения и раздражения. – Скажу, что я буду не я, если этот скользкий тип не отправиться через недельку в солнечную Айову. Служить и защищать.  
\- Ясно.   
\- Эта гиена думает выжить среди волков и змей. Не знаю как ты, волк, но я собираюсь ужалить.  
\- В честь этого я, пожалуй, повою на луну.  
\- В Нью-Йорке и так слишком много дерьма.   
\- О да, детка. Например, мафиозного.  
\- Значит, у нас будет работа.  
\- Я бы лучше разводила розы.  
\- Заметь, даже розы надо удобрять дерьмом.  
\- Это ты к чему?  
\- Ну, сегодня наши аль капоне удачно извели бен ладенов.  
\- А-а, ты про это…   
\- Точно. Поехали-ка отсюда, Бэйл. Этой ночью нам спать не придется.  
\- Не придется. А все-таки я буду выращивать розы. На пенсии.  
\- Думаешь? Ну, не забывай добавлять удобрения.

***  
Из протоколов уголовного дела №200732-NS-18. 

Потерпевший Кэндалл Р. Фитцпатрик, 38 лет, гражданин США.  
«Я был в холле, когда все началось. Когда появились террористы. Они кричали что-то на своем языке, очень громко, потом кто-то из них заговорил по-английски. Он приказал всем сесть на пол в центре конференц-зала, это рядом с холлом. Сначала я даже не понимал, что происходит. Это как кино, так не бывает. Мы сели. Я видел, как несколько человек успели убежать через другую дверь, но потом двоих привели обратно, буквально швырнули на пол. У обоих была кровь на лице.  
Было очень страшно. Мы ждали. Рядом со мной плакала женщина в костюме официантки. Один из террористов приказал ей замолчать».

Потерпевшая Элеонора Биггс, 23 года, гражданка США.  
«Я не могла сдержать слез, но этим людям не нравилось, что я плачу. Они говорили, как будто ругались, но я не понимала слов. Потом один, высокий, с платком на шее, сказал по-английски «Заткнись, сука» и поднял автомат, как будто целился в меня, но стрелять не стал. Я сидела, зажимая рот руками, чтобы меня не было слышно.  
Потом раздались выстрелы. Три или четыре, я точно не помню. Может, больше. Не знаю. Мы все замолчали, было очень страшно, а четыре охранявшие нас террориста смеялись. То есть один смеялся, а другие вроде как молились. Не знаю.  
Потом в зал приволокли трупы. Это были Кеннет и второй охранник, новый. Он у нас работал неделю. Их бросили около стены прямо друг на друга, а на полу осталась полоса красная. И кровь из них еще текла. Потом стошнило одну женщину, она ближе всех сидела к ним. К Кеннету и второму.  
Один из этих ударил ее по лицу автоматом».

Потерпевшая Паулина Шнайсс, 29 лет, гражданка ФРГ. Переводчик Л. Гростон.  
«После удара я ненадолго потеряла сознание, поскольку следующие минуты не помню. Я пришла в себя, когда мой сосед стал трясти меня за плечи. Он что-то говорил, но я не понимаю английского. Было очень больно, я даже боялась, что мне выбили глаз.  
Террористы не обращали на нас внимания, только трое в масках держали нас под прицелом. Они были в разных углах зала, может я кого-то не видела, насчитала только троих. Остальные, их было человек пять, вышли в соседнюю комнату, их не было видно, но очень хорошо было слышно, как они говорят по-своему. И по телефону говорили, это уже по-английски. Я не понимала, о чем они говорят, но сосед, тот, который помог мне, заплакал».

Потерпевший Эдвард Харрингтон, 65 лет, подданный Великобритании.   
«Девушка, кажется немка, все время теряла сознание и заваливалась набок. Ее очень сильно ударили, скула была рассечена, но помочь я ничем не мог.  
Потом, когда стало понятно, что мы если и дождемся помощи, то нескоро, мне стало очень плохо с сердцем. Я очень испугался, даже лекарства остались в номере. А потом я услышал, как раскрылись двери лифта. Террористы забеспокоились, было видно, но когда в конференц-зал привели еще двух человек – мужчину и женщину – успокоились. Тогда эти двое не казались страшными».

Альберто Гарсия Фуэнтес, 42 года, гражданин Бразилии. От переводчика отказался.  
«Двоих, которых привели в зал позже всех, я запомнил очень хорошо. Мужчина в костюме с очень длинными светлыми волосами, как у рок-звезды, и женщина, азиатка, с очень короткой стрижкой. Мужчине на вид около тридцати лет, но может и больше, женщина младше, лет двадцати пяти.  
Они вели себя очень спокойно, мужчина даже выглядел скорее раздраженным, чем испуганным. Они сели рядом со всеми, как раз с того края, где сидел я. Разговаривали по-итальянски, я даже понимал некоторые слова. Morte, например, и некоторые ругательства. О чем конкретно они говорили сказать не могу, я смог лишь узнать язык.  
Мы сидели долго. Время тянулось очень медленно. В туалет нас не пускали, некоторые не выдерживали, поэтому пахло плохо.   
У меня часов не было, я не могу назвать точное время, когда террористы расстреляли старика. В зале горели только бра и жалюзи были опущены.  
Труп старика они бросили к остальным двум. Вот тогда эта пара, которую привели последней, стала действовать».

Аннет Левин, 73 года, гражданка Канады.  
«Террористы были очень раздражены. Они все время орали, и когда разговаривали по телефону, и между собой. Потом их самый главный, который не снимал повязки с лица, что-то приказал остальным и махнул рукой в нашу сторону. Он ушел, а человек с автоматом схватил за пиджак сидевшего с самого края пожилого мужчину, который жил в соседнем со мной номере, и заставил его подняться. Даже ногой пнул.  
Говоривший по-английски террорист сказал нам, что американское правительство не желает нас спасать, поэтому все мы тут умрем, нас зарежут, как свиней.  
После этого в старика выстрелили. Было много выстрелов, он, наверное, сразу умер.  
Мы плакали, а террористы просто оттащили тело к телам охранников, один плюнул на него. Потом большинство из них, семеро, вышли в соседнюю комнату, откуда звонили своим руководителям и американским властям. Трое остались охранять нас.  
Я увидела, что женщина, сидевшая рядом со мной, монголоидной внешности, тихонько отодвигается от мужчины, с которым ее привели. Я подумала, что она испугалась, но она вдруг стала рвать свою юбку по боковому шву. Она у нее модная была, узкая. «Карандаш». Я потом поняла, что юбка мешала ей двигаться».

Грегори Вольхауз, 15 лет, гражданин США.  
«Я тихо сидел, слушал, как террористы говорят по телефону, но все вокруг плакали, и мама, и остальные, поэтому слов разобрать не мог. А потом охранявший нас автоматчик вдруг стал странным и пошел в другой конец зала. Они вообще-то были рассредоточены по всему периметру, как я в кино про войну видел.  
Вопрос: Что именно показалось вам странным в охранявшем вас человеке?  
Он стал улыбаться и глаза стали красными. Может, мне это показалось, но мама потом тоже так сказала, правда, она говорит, что красным стал только один глаз».

Анна С. Вольхауз, 47 лет, гражданка США.  
«Мне показалось, что глаз стал красным, но, наверное, это просто из-за освещения и волнения. У меня нет психических отклонений, это можно проверить. Просто было очень страшно.  
Охранник остановился на другом конце зала, к нему подошли двое других, они что-то спрашивали. Я не поняла, что произошло, но вдруг все трое упали. Они стояли спиной к людям, и мужчина с длинными волосами вдруг вскочил и что-то сделал с головой одного такое. Сломал. Я думаю так.  
А второго ударила женщина, которую привели с этим мужчиной. В висок. Он тоже упал сразу. А потом она обернулась к нам, ко всем, кто был в зале, улыбнулась и прижала палец к губам. Но все и так молчали и не шевелились.   
Мужчина о чем-то поговорил с красноглазым охранником, я не слышала, но было понятно, что они разговаривают. Потом он убил и его. Задушил розовыми трусами».

Эдриан Роуз-Геллер, 30 лет, гражданин Канады.  
«Они уложили террористов практически бесшумно и забрали их оружие, а потом ушли в соседнюю комнату, где находились остальные террористы.  
Мы не видели, что произошло, слышали только выстрелы и крики.  
Потом этот парень и девушка вышли из комнаты. У девушки на лице была кровь и юбка разорвана. Она была босиком. И трусов на ней не было. Вы же просили сообщать все детали.   
Парень на нас не обратил внимания, он кричал что-то в телефон, по-испански, кажется. А девчонка сказала нам, что все закончилось и что нас сейчас выпустят.   
Они ушли первыми, и парень был очень злой. Девушку шлепнул по заднице, хотя она раненая была. А она засмеялась».

Следователь закрыл последнюю папку и спрятал в сейф. Протоколы с нужными показаниями уже готовы, эти пойдут на хранение под грифом «совершенно секретно». Власть не нуждается в новых скандалах и легендах о Робин Гудах.  
Заложников освободили лучшие в мире спецслужбы Соединенных Штатов под руководством больших шишек, которые огребут за это славу и высокий рейтинг на выборах.   
Журналюги ничего не раскопают. Свидетелей убедят.   
А потом, может, снимут очередное дешевое кинцо про инопланетян, спасших заложников, основанное «на реальных событиях». Секретные материалы, мать их.  
***  
\- Я убью женщину. – Лицо террориста чуть перекошено, маслянисто-черные глаза влажно блестят под длинными густыми ресницами – глаза будто обведены углем или той хренью, которой Ямамото рисует на веках «стрелки». Редко рисует. Только если повод есть.  
Сейчас Ямамото недобро щурится, высоко задрав подбородок – в нежное белое горло впивается пистолетное дуло.  
Дура. Неудачница. Жалкая любительница.  
Попалась.  
\- Слышишь? Убью.  
\- Попробуй. – Слово не срывается с языка, а будто сползает, цепляясь за него, медленно и неохотно.  
\- Она тебе не нужна? Или поторгуешься за ее глупую жизнь? – Террорист цепко держит Таке, у нее на щеке кровь.   
Они бы легко положили эту семерку уебищ, будь у них мечи. Огнестрел тоже хорош, но не в замкнутом пространстве с нишами, боковыми коридорами и хитрожопыми арабами.   
Вот один теперь стоит среди трупов собратьев и сжимает в объятиях женщину Сквало. А у женщины этой, твою ж мать, улыбка на губах и бесстрашный взгляд – будто Сквало и впрямь не способен пожертвовать ею как еще одной разменной фигурой на доске отношений, амбиций и личных счетов.  
Способен, конечно. Но не здесь и не сейчас.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Вы уйдете и оставите меня тут. И этих глупых овец, которые ждут, что их правительство их спасет.  
\- Не смеши меня, придурок. Ты дашь нам уйти живыми? – Сквало тянет время, Ямамото осторожно шевелит рукой – у нее что, под юбкой пистолет? – террорист не решается убить заложницу.  
Работа мафии – один сплошной стресс.  
\- Тогда она умрет.  
\- Ты сдохнешь сразу, как спустишь курок.  
Нет, он не готов пожертвовать Ямамото. В конце концов, и из худших передряг они выбирались. И вложил он в нее слишком много. И в постели она хороша. И вообще есть тьма-тьмущая причин, чтобы спасти ценную шкурку этой девчонки.  
\- Я дам тебе слово, Аллах видит, я не обману.  
И что на это сказать? Остается лишь щериться, вглядываясь в глаза-маслины, ожидая, что они вдруг поменяют цвет на спасительно-насмешливые лазурь и багрец.  
\- Ты сильный, ты не такой баран, как те, что плачут в том зале. Я не буду врать сильному.  
\- Иди на хуй.   
Пистолетное дуло еще сильнее вдавливается в белую кожу, Таке часто дышит. Ей больно.  
Сколько раз он сам наносил ей удары на тренировках, спаррингах, в этих стычках, которые заканчивались либо сексом, либо…  
Обычно сексом. Почему-то у них все заканчивается сексом.  
Но вот чего он терпеть не мог, так это когда боль ей причиняют другие.  
\- Это твое последнее слово?  
Глаза-маслины…  
Почему так тихо?  
Таке запрокинула голову почти на плечо уроду с пистолетом, ее волосы ласкают его щеку. Мешают рассмотреть его лицо.  
И уже ясно, что глаза чужака не поменяют цвет.  
Мы еще встретимся на узкой дорожке, Мукуро…  
\- Последнее.  
Сквало смотрит на труп араба, не поднимая глаз – ему не хочется видеть кровь на Ямамото.  
\- Хороший выстрел, Сквало.  
Кровь у нее на рукаве – пуля должна была задеть ее плечо, чтобы попасть в сердце террориста.  
Шанс был небольшой, стреляет он хуже, чем фехтует.  
Но шанс был.  
\- Сквало?  
Если бы он промахнулся…  
\- Что?  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
\- Дура. Нашла время.  
У этого поцелуя отчетливый привкус железа и жизни.   
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Ты думаешь, что если бы на месте этого урода был Занзас…  
\- То что?  
\- Ничего. Этого ты еще не придумал.  
\- Дура.  
Если бы на месте этого урода был Занзас, лучшим выходом было бы пристрелить себя.

***  
Цуна вздохнул и посмотрел на Ямамото. Ямамото улыбалась.  
Цуна отвел глаза и снова вздохнул. Теперь ему улыбался Мукуро.  
Они будто соревновались за звание самого позитивного хранителя Вонголы.  
\- Я повторяю снова – никакой самодеятельности. Вы понимаете?  
\- Конечно, Цуна. Никакой самодеятельности, потому что…  
\- Мы сами не ведаем, что творим, – закончил за Таке цитату из «Савада. Избранное» Мукуро. – Хотя мы ведаем. Правда, Ямамото?  
\- Давай, Таке, скажи. – Савада уже не вздыхал, а хмурил брови, положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Он терпеть не мог «воспитательные» беседы с хранителями, но промывал им мозги регулярно – их иногда и впрямь заносило. Так что – во избежание. – Не томи нас.  
\- Цуна, Мукуро шутит. Правда, Мукуро? – Ямамото улыбалась, но Савада видел, как она тайком косится на часы. Ей было скучно.  
\- Конечно, солнышко, заечка, дождик мой вонгольский. Правда-правда, Савада-сан, мы будем действовать четко по плану, в соответствии с графиком и обязательно сверимся со списком смертником, когда будем пересчитывать трупы.  
Цуна даже не вздрогнул, когда иллюзионист так небрежно упомянул о цели миссии, да еще и добавив это насмешливое «сан». Он уже давно понял, что, не разбив яиц, яичницы не пожаришь.   
Сегодня бить яйца и резать телят для рагу отправлялись Таке и Мукуро, и Савада очень надеялся, что они сами не станут лакомством на столе чужой ненависти.   
\- Меньше трупов, больше…  
Чего больше, Цуна договорить не успел – зазвенел телефон. Обычный, городской. По такому звонят только свои.  
\- Да?.. Но… Это не… Нельзя! Это…  
\- Занзас делится с Десятым наболевшим? – Мукуро склонился к Таке, любуясь на открывшееся взгляду декольте. О нет, ничего такого, просто созерцание прекрасного.  
\- Сеанс психоанализа, видимо, – Таке говорила вполголоса. Сама она на эстетический экстаз Рокудо внимания не обращала, не без удовольствия наблюдая за игрой эмоций на лице босса. Как в кино, разве что без попкорна.  
\- Спорим, Занзас пьян и несчастен.  
\- Спорим. Как обычно, на ящик шампанского. Занзас трезв и поэтому зол, как… хм. Как Занзас.  
\- Проиграешь.  
\- Нет, я буду выбирать сорт вина, которое ты привезешь мне лично. С цветами.  
\- Боже, Сквало не дарит тебе цветы и тебе приходиться выклянчивать их у почти замужних мужчин! Какой позор! – голова Мукуро уже чуть не лежала на плече девушки.  
\- Сквало хорош как раз в том плане, в котором абсолютно безнадежны почти замужние мужчины, – рассмеялась Ямамото, поводя плечом, чтобы спихнуть обнаглевшего иллюзиониста. – Но цветочков тоже хочется.  
\- Ты… Ой, Десятый снова с нами.  
\- Так. – Цуна слегка расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на сладкую парочку и повторил: – Так.  
\- Тик-так, – тут же поправил его Мукуро. – Сейчас пол-одиннадцатого. Подсказать еще что-нибудь, Десятый?  
\- Да. – Савада на шутку не обиделся, лишь глянул утомленно. – Как заставить этого варийского… Занзаса хотя бы делать вид, что я так слегка между прочим глава Вонголы и за эту Вонголу отвечаю.   
\- По крайней мере, он не пытается убить тебя на глазах других Донов, – Ямамото во всем видела что-то хорошее. – И вообще убить не пытается. Почти.  
\- Я думаю, он просто уверен, что я сам себя доведу, с такой жизнью-то, – Савада вздохнул. – И теперь с интересом следит, как я сам себя гроблю.  
\- Ну не преувеличивай, босс, – Мукуро широко улыбнулся. – Я знаю, ты сильный. Я был в твоем теле…  
Последние слова Мукуро прошептал с такой сексуальной хрипотцой, что Таке даже не захихикала, а просто возвела очи горе. Савада снова вздохнул, еще печальней:  
\- Ты – лишнее подтверждение тому, что Занзасу долго ждать не придется, Мукуро. Может, ты на него работаешь?  
\- Нет, Маммон не дает ему денег на приличных двойных агентов, – пожаловался иллюзионист на коллегу. – Мелкая сволочь, позор профессии.   
\- Рад, что у Занзаса тоже проблемы.   
\- А у тебя проблемы, Цуна? – Мукуро прищурился, предвкушая добычу. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Пока ничего. И если вы сделаете свое дело, то и не случится.  
\- Таинственный босс такой…  
\- Таинственный. – Ямамото встала – она знала, что даже терпение Савады имеет свои пределы, которые с возрастом становились все уже. – Пока, босс.  
\- До свидания.  
Мукуро пожал плечами и тоже встал, но уже у дверей, вспомнив, обернулся:  
\- Кстати, Десятый босс, а Занзас был пьян?  
\- Пьян? Да нет. Не похоже.  
Ямамото с удовольствием шлепнула застывшего на пороге Мукуро по заднице, отчего того немного перекосило:  
\- С тебя цветы и шампанское.  
\- Черт…  
\- А в чем дело? – Савада сам бы многое отдал, чтобы хорошенько отлупить иллюзиониста, но боялся, что тот не так поймет. Да и Хибари мог не так понять, а это было чревато.  
\- Мукуро проспорил мне букет и немножко алкоголя…  
\- Ящик! – поправил девушку Мукуро. – Я не мелочусь.  
\- Да уж, особенно, если учесть, что предыдущие два ящика пил ты, надеюсь, что с Кеей, а я платила по счетам.  
\- Господи, какие же вы… Валите отсюда. И удачи.  
Савада еще с полминуты смотрел на захлопнувшуюся ха хранителями дверь, потом – в окно, за которым синело сицилийское небо, а потом – в бумаги, которых накопилось слишком много.  
Он выводил бизнес Семьи из тени, создавал «чистые» компании, переводил капитал в легальную зону. Чертовски тяжело было сознавать, что это всего лишь верхушка айсберга.  
Миссия, на которую отправились эти двое, была еще одним доказательством.  
Доказательством, что мафия бессмертна, даже если сама хочет сдохнуть.

Мукуро задумчиво разглядывал Ямамото, сосредоточенно лавирующую среди машин на оживленных улицах Палермо.  
\- Ты же знала, что Занзас не пьян.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Уверен.  
\- И что?  
\- Ничего. Откуда?  
\- Я каждый день созваниваюсь со Сквало.  
Мукуро не стал ловить ее на лжи.   
Зачем созваниваться, если можно поговорить за завтраком?  
После Нью-Йорка Супербия часто ночует в ее доме.  
Впрочем, этот дом удобно расположен – полчаса езды до варийской цитадели. Может, дело в этом.

***  
\- Ты здесь?  
Ямамото сбросила туфли у порога, не озаботившись поставить их не место, и пошла на звук телевизора. Эмоциональные комментарии насчет упущенного шанса, штрафного и «Интера» не оставляли сомнений – Сквало смотрит футбол. Комментирует, правда, не он – радостное «штанга!» вопил незнакомый голос. Супербя вообще-то всегда на удивление спокоен, если дело не касается работы и мечей.  
\- Эй!  
Темно. Свет Сквало включить не удосужился, только телевизор освещает зеленоватым светом комнату. По идеальному газону бегает пара десятков человек, волнуется и шумит океанской волной еще несколько тысяч, стонет от переизбытка чувств комментатор.  
А Сквало спит.  
На диване, обняв подушку, вытянув ноги – босые, с крупными ступнями. Толстая коса окрутила змеею шею. Под глазами – темные тени, то ли от игры света, то ли от усталости.  
Таке бесшумно прошла по паркету и села рядом с диваном, прямо на пол. На полу стоял стакан, судя по всему, с минералкой, и лежала газета.  
Красота.  
\- Ты поздно.  
Глаз Сквало не открыл, даже позы не изменил.  
\- Ну да. – Таке пожала плечами, не собираясь оправдываться. Впрочем, Супербия и не упрекал, просто констатировал факт.  
\- Как прошло?  
\- Нормально. Устала.  
\- Жрать нечего.  
\- Не сомневалась.  
\- Заказать пиццу?  
Ямамото вздохнула и выпила минералки из его стакана. По-своему Сквало был заботлив, этого у него не отнимешь.  
\- Можно. Хотя нет, я хочу…  
Таке не слишком осторожно пихнула Сквало с твердый бок и легла рядом, прижавшись к горячему телу. Разомлевший после сна Супербия протестовать не стал, только устроился поудобней, почти уложив Ямамото на себя.   
\- От тебя пахнет совсем не духами.  
\- Так я и не в спа-салоне была.  
В комнате было тихо. Размеренно стучало где-то под грудью Ямамото сердце Сквало, футболисты на экране метались по ярко-зеленому газону, комментатор тихо кричал – Таке почти отключила звук – на улице перекрикивались две соседки, обсуждая третью.  
Идиллия.  
Только одежда и впрямь пахнет кровью и не потеть она еще не научилась.  
\- Ладно, мне действительно надо в душ.  
\- Потом.  
Сквало не делал попыток перевести эти объятия во что-то большее, просто обнимал ее и не отпускал.  
\- Я устала.  
\- Терпи.  
И на миссии устала, и от жизни такой устала. Хотелось чего-то еще, что не даст ей забыть о том, что вон те соседки на улице – пожилые матроны с десятками внуков – куда живее ее самой, что именно они – обычные, мир – для них. Не война, не оружие, не не-любовь с этим вот… который дышит ей в ухо и, кажется, прислушивается к тому, что бормочет комментатор.  
Если вдруг она забудет и решит, что ее мир настоящий – она же совсем-совсем потеряется в этой параллельной реальности.  
Она будет чужой в мире, где папа готовит суши в ресторанчике, где сеньора Роза опять не досмотрела за сорванцом Франческо, где кофе пьют потому, что любят его горький вкус, а не потому, что в штаб-квартирах Семей считается дурным тоном подавать молоко.  
\- И кто победил?   
Сквало вопросительно поднял белесую бровь:  
\- В смысле?  
\- «Интер» или эти, в черных трусах?  
\- В трусах.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что ж хорошего? Я болел не за них.  
\- Так тебе и надо.  
\- Вот если ты извинишься за эти слова, я, так и быть, отнесу тебя в душ.  
\- Извиняюсь. Неси.  
\- И где твоя гордость?  
\- В ногах и очень просит пожалеть себя и ноги.  
\- Тря-япка.  
\- Угу. А теперь – в душ!  
Сквало всегда держал свое слово – через пять минут Ямамото уже стояла под сильным напором горячей воды, закрыв глаза, – душ это ведь тоже дождь, он смывает усталость. А еще он нежит тело и взбивает в пену пахнущий травой и цветами гель.   
И после него можно закутаться в халат, пойти босиком на кухню и вместе с Супербией умять еще горячую пиццу. С креветками.  
\- Вкусно.  
\- М-м… А ты знаешь, что Занзас умеет делать пиццу?  
Ямамото поперхнулась очередным куском и Сквало от души похлопал ее по спине.  
\- Эй, потише! Ты же врешь, не может Занзас… Или может?  
Супербия ухмыльнулся:  
\- Может вру, может нет. Сама у него спроси.  
Таке мрачно посмотрела на любовника, но промолчала. Сквало все-таки был мерзавцем – вот как теперь быть? И любопытно до смерти, и к Занзасу с такими вопросами лезть – себе дороже.  
\- Занзас, конечно, идеал и совершенство, но готовить – это уж чересчур.  
\- А Савада умеет хоть что-нибудь, кроме «милая, принесите мне кофе»?  
\- Саваде и не надо.  
\- Ах да, он же у нас босс боссов и секретарш. Кстати, секретарша у него прехорошенькая.  
\- Хару – не секретарша, а помощница.  
\- Ага. Ассистент. – Сквало произнес невинное слово «ассистент» так «понимающе», что Ямамото не преминула съязвить:  
\- А кто «ассистирует» Занзасу? Уж не ты ли?  
\- Нет, мой босс сам умеет подтирать свою задницу. – Сквало криво усмехнулся – такие перепалки с Таке давно стали нормой. Они не умели называть друг друга «зайчиками» и «котиками». – А сосет у него… Ну, желающие всегда есть.  
\- Если бы он еще почаще отрывал свою подтертую задницу от кресла, Вонголе было бы гораздо легче.   
\- Да ну? Чего же Савада не передал сегодняшний заказ Варии? Убийства – наша работа, вот и босс бы встряхнулся.  
\- Ставить в курс своих дел Занзаса? Цуна еще не сошел с ума.  
\- Не любит делиться?  
\- Не любит, когда его дело прибирают к своим рукам конкуренты.  
\- Тогда пусть не жалуется, что Вария работает на себя. Сама знаешь, послушными исполнителями мы не будем.  
\- Вечно по разные стороны баррикад. – Ямамото посмотрела на последний кусок пиццы, но брать не стала. Расхотелось. – Помашешь мне рукой из своего окопа, когда вся эта хрень наконец рухнет?  
\- Пока же не рухнуло. Статус-кво и все такое.  
\- Мне сегодня тоскливо и я думаю о будущем. Дурное сочетание.  
\- До будущего еще дожить надо, – Сквало пожал плечами и потянулся за пиццей. – Глядишь, нас и раньше прихлопнут. И я перетащил твой хлам из углового шкафа в комнату за кухней.  
\- Зачем? – Ямамото удивилась, а еще ей захотелось пиццы. Именно тот кусочек, который с удовольствием дожевывал Супербия.  
\- Мне надо куда-то сложить свои вещи.  
\- Ну да…  
Ямамото замолчала. Мысли почему-то были заняты пиццой, Занзасом и его «ассистентками», вдруг вспомнилась «Свобода на баррикадах», потрясающая одновременно трехцветным флагоми голой грудью…  
\- Ты… Там гостевая ванная. Можешь…  
\- Угу. А давай еще пиццы закажем?  
\- Сквало?  
\- А?  
\- А давай.  
Таке улыбнулась и передала ему телефон.  
Давай. Давай закажем пиццу и попробуем побыть по одну сторону баррикад. Хотя бы тут.   
\- …без лука, а грибов больше. Да, и сыра не жалейте…  
Но ведь даже не спросил, сволочь!  
Знал, что она…  
\- Прекрати лыбиться.  
…будет счастлива, как последняя идиотка.

***

На террасе было уютно – золото заката превратило бежевую штукатурку в янтарь, а черепицу соседних зданий – в огненные реки. Было почти холодно, стоило накинуть на плечи куртку.  
\- Алло?  
Трубку Мукуро взял только после десятого гудка.   
\- Привет.  
\- Солнце мое, ты улыбаешься или плачешь? Я слышу в твоем голосе печальную печаль.  
\- Я улыбаюсь. Мукуро…  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Ладно, извини, что отвлекаю.  
\- Не извиню. Выкладывай. И вообще, мне все равно Кею еще полчаса ждать.  
\- Как у вас дела?  
\- Деремся и ебемся. Ты тему не переводи, я тебя как облупленную знаю. Вы с Хром мои девочки, я вас в обиду не дам, только тайн от доброй феи лучше не иметь. Феи от этого нервничают.  
\- Мне уже легче. Мукуро, я тебя люблю за то, что ты, хоть и сволочь, а хороший.  
\- Так. Тебя что, Сквало бросил?  
\- Нет…  
\- Изменил с Занзасом?  
\- В плане секса – нет.  
\- Умница, все-то ты понимаешь. И почему Сквало досталось такое сокровище?  
\- Потому…  
\- Стоп. Это был риторический вопрос. Изменил не с Занзасом?  
\- Нет.   
\- Ладно, будем верить твоей женской интуиции. Тогда что? У тебя ПМС, ты потеряла любимый меч, забеременела или Савада назвал тебя бейсбольной идиоткой?  
\- Э-э…  
\- Так. Подожди. Я попрошу официанта принести воду, иначе мне станет плохо.  
\- Мукуро, я…  
\- Месяц какой?  
\- Не знаю. Уже… долго.  
\- И ты что, не замечала? Не поверю!  
\- Я думала это из-за того сотрясения. Тогда, на миссии в Лондоне. Тошнило, плохо было…  
\- К врачу ходила?  
\- Нет. Я вообще тебе первому позвонила.  
\- Польщен.  
\- Мукуро?  
\- Аюшки?  
\- А как ты думаешь, Сквало…  
\- Будет говорить, что хочет мальчика – не верь. У него на лбу написано – «дочкин папа».  
\- А…  
\- На крестины приду, но поскольку крестным будет Занзас, вам придется родить еще и мальчика. Для меня.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я испытал радости отцовства? Хоть и крестного? Садистка. С другой стороны, я могу быть крестной.  
\- Ты…  
\- Ладно, уговорила. Подожду мальчика.  
\- Э…  
\- В общем, поздравляю, звони Шамалу и постарайся, чтобы Сквало не узнал о новости последним. Потому что вот прямо сейчас я все расскажу Хибари. Эй, любовь моя!  
\- Это ты...  
\- Не волнуйся, милая, это не тебе. Сейчас мы с Кеей будем праздновать.  
\- А как же я?  
\- Тебе нельзя шампанское.   
\- Сволочь.  
\- Хорошая сволочь. Скажи Сквало, милая, и все будет таким, каким должно быть.  
\- Мукуро…  
\- Да?  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
\- Зачем же еще нужны друзья?

\- Что случилось?  
\- О, дорогой, я знаю, как получить еще ящик «Дом Периньон» абсолютно бесплатно.  
\- ..?  
\- Подожди, я позвоню Занзасу.  
\- ..?!  
\- Он тоже любит пари, а я как раз стал единственным обладателем эксклюзивнейшей информации. Жаль, конечно, что Савада совсем не рисковый парень…  
\- Мукуро!  
\- Не рычи, мы не в постели. А вот с Занзасом поиграть стоит… Алло?..

\- Сквало?  
\- Ум?  
\- Я беременна.  
\- М-м…  
\- Сквало, я очень беременна.  
\- …  
\- Эй, Сквало!  
\- Господибожемойсвятаядевамарияидухсвятой…  
\- С-сквало?  
\- Ебена чума.  
\- Водички?  
\- Нет. Я…  
\- Что?  
\- Иди сюда.  
Сидеть у Сквало на коленях было хорошо. Обниматься тоже.  
\- Таке?  
\- Ты не против?  
\- Дура.  
\- Дурак.  
\- Хорошо, что ребенок появится у такой любящей пары.  
\- Да. Обними меня крепче.

Миссии на пару со Сквало – то еще удовольствие. Жизнь со Сквало – вот уж всем удовольствиям удовольствие.  
А без него – плохо.


End file.
